Chasers and Keepers: A Hogwarts romance
by LikeDobbysocks
Summary: Best friends, Paige and Miya are trying to survive their fifth year at Hogwarts. Battling boys, exams, Dementors and the small matter of Sirius Blacks escape from Azkaban!
1. The late arrival

**Chasers and Keepers: A Hogwarts romance**

**Chapter 1**

Paige was panicking. She had been panicking for at least half an hour and she couldnt see it subsiding anytime soon. It was 10:50am on September 1st , and almost every student attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was currently sitting on a train, greeting friends and sharing stories about their holidays. But not Paige. Oh no! She was standing _outside _the train, gazing at a wall and tapping her foot nervously.

There was nothing particularaly special about her appearance; an average height with a curvy figure, she wasn't someone you would pick out in a crowd. The only feature she thought was worth noticing was her hair. To her it was a mixture of blonde, brown, and red, but to everybody else it was nothing more or less than ginger. Not that she minded that, she loved ginger hair, she just didnt think that her hair was worthy of the label.

Paige's best friend Miya was supposed to meet her at the train station at 10:15, a time that had been repeated at the end of every letter to the girl for a month. Miya was _always _late, and Paige knew it,, which is why she had organised to meet so early, in the hopes they would have time to find a compartment on the train before all the first years took them up. But it had gone half an hour and she still hadn't shown up! She knew the train would leave at exactly 11am whether she was on it or not..

Six minutes past, and Paige forced herself to accept the fact that Miya just wasn't going to make it.. She sighed, turning towards the train, wondering how she was supposed to survive the long journey to Hogwarts without her. As soon as this thought had formed in her head, there was a change in the atmosphere to her right side, and a crowd of people came hurtling out of the barrier underneath the platform 9'3/4 sign. Before she knew what was happening, there was a flash of deep red, and a pair of arms were wrapped around her middle.

"I'm _so _sorry!" a little voice squeaked from the mass of hair. "I tried to get here quicker but i left my potions homework in my room, so we had to go back! Snape would have killed me!" Miya pulled away and looked up with nervous eyes, waiting for the annoyed reproval that she was so sure would come.

Miya was, at first sight, the complete opposite of Paige. She was shorter than her friend by a substantial amount, allowing Paige to rest her chin on the top of her head when she gave her a hug. She had a cute face and pretty eyes that were a bluey green mixture depending on the light. Like Paige however, she was also curvy, giving the impression of a small child that people tended to want to protect..

By the sight of her panic-striken face, Paige couldn't bring herself to be mad at her friend and instead bent down to pick up one of the cases from the trolley.

"It's fine, i was just worried that I'd be stuck on my own with the lads on the train!" she said "Grab your owl, we only have three minutes." She turned back to Miya as she said it and gave her a reassuring smile.

In a mad rush, they hauled the trunks onto the train and stored the owl safely away, before saying a quick goodbye to Miyas parents and brother.

"Ohh thank god i made it! I was so worried I'd miss the train." Miya sighed.

"To be quite honest I wouldnt care if you didn't make it at all you loser, i would have just gone and sat with Olvier in a compartment, and moaned about you" Paige retorted, but winked at Miya as she said it, showing the joke in the comment..

Both girls knew exactly why that would have been such an awful thing for Paige to do. Miya had had a secret obsession with Oliver Wood since their first year at Hogwarts and it had stayed with her right up until now, in their fifth year. It wasn't exactly an long distance crush however; Oliver had been one of their best friends since their second year, when Paige, sick of the loved up stares of her friend, had introduced herself one day in Charms.

"You wouldn't dare, you know I'd never speak to you again. Then who would you talk to? Yourself probably. You'd be a little loner!" she smiled at her friends appauled reaction and they both giggled as they made their way down the train.

"Reckon they would have saved us seats?" Paige asked as they tried to find a familiar face in one of the compartments.

" I doubt it, when do Oliver or the boys ever consider me!" Miya replied. She had a continous paranoia that the boys only put up with her because they liked Paige and she was just a spare. Paige never really understood where it came from, probably just a repercussion of her feelings for Oliver. It was ridiculous because everyone treated them both the same, but it was something that Paige had gotton used to over the years.

Miya was proven wrong however, when a figure came running down the corridor towards them.

"There you are! Where have you been! We've been waiting for ages, we were worried you'd miss the train." the boy stopped infront of them and stood smiling at his two friends. However it wasn't the Oliver Wood that Paige remembered. It was obvious the teenage boy had had a growth spurt over the summer, as he now stood at just over 6ft with his deep brown shining eyes peering out at them underneath a crop of brown hair. He seemed to have been working out over the holidays as his body had become broader and more muscled, giving him the athletic impression that suited his personality so well.

Paige peered over to see if Miya had noticed, and it was instantly obvious that she had. She had gone a light shade of pink and she was staring at him with a look that Paige had become so familiar to. It was a subtle adoration that she gave the boy whenever he did anything impressive or funny, that no one but the closest of her friends would have noticed. She seemed unable to answer the question in her state and so Paige stepped in.

"Oh it was Miya, she left her potions work at home, didnt you?" she asked nudging Miya out of her daze.

"Hmmm? Oh yeah it was me. Sorry." Miya chimed in, her eyes refocusing slightly.

"Why did you miss us?" Paige asked cheekily.

"Pah! Us? Miss you? No! It was Miya i was concerned about." he replied and winked at the still blushing girl, making her go an even deeper red. "Come on then, the lads will be wondering where I've gone." He lead the way to the compartment at the end where two red headed twin boys were sitting.

The two boys were Fred and George Weasley. Their faces, as usual, shone with amusement and their mouths were placed in the permaneant grin that the girls never saw them without.. A year older than the rest of the group, the boys had taken a liking to Oliver, Miya and Paige when they caught them putting a potion into Snapes morning drink. When quizzed the children explained that it was a laughter potion, apprantely the they had wished to see what a laughing Snape would look like. Not the most imaginitive idea, but it had given the twins hope, that they wouldnt be the only trouble makers in the school.

"Where the _hell _ have you been!" said Fred to Oliver

"Picking up some strays." Oliver replied, revealing the two girls standing behind him. "They used the 'I forgot my homework' excuse." he laughed.

"We really _did _ forget our homework though. Its actually true this time!" Miya stated searching for a seat. There were only two left, one next to the window, opposite Oliver and one near the door by the twins. Although she liked looking outside, Paige rushed forward into the seat near the twins, leaving Miya the space near Oliver. She looked over gratefully and tried to put her bag on the rail above her head. Of course, due to her height she couldn't reach so she tried throwing it up. It missed and fell on Georges head who complained loudly and gave Miya a threatening glance.

"I'm sorry, its not _my _fault i have short legs." Miya exclaimed, bending down to pick up the bag. Before she could stand however a hand had swooped down and grabbed it, prying it from her grasp. She looked up and Oliver was smiling down at her obviously trying to be helpful. She released the bag and stood up, blushing again as Oliver reached up above her head and placing the bag on the rail.

"Thankyou." she whispered, smiling up at the boy.

"Don't thank him!" Fred interupted.

"Yeah, he's only showing off because he's grown over the holidays!" George continued.

"Has he?" Miya replied. "I hadn't noticed." Paige was impressed by this comment, as Miya was normally one to flatter Oliver, not insult him, whether joking or not.. Oliver had obviously noticed to, as he looked slightly affronted as he sat down.

From then on, the journey was uneventful, mainly consisting of cruel comments being passed between eachother. That was the most important thing to note between the friends. They were persistently mean to eachother, not giving many compliments at all, meaning that if a nice word was said. it was remembered. All the comments were jokes however, they weren't meant to offend, it was just something they all did. It was never serious.

"Oh thank God!" Paige exclaimed as she felt the train slowing down beneath her.

"I'm sorry have we been boring you?" Fred asked faking sadness.

"No I'm just freaking hungry!" she cried, holding her stomach.

"Your _always _hungry Paige." Oliver laughed "you like eating more than you like Miya!"

"Be nice Oliver, you know she hates that." Miya retorted.

"Your right." he said guiltily "I'm sorry Paige."

"Its fine" Paige replied, although it didn't totally show on her face.

After a lot of pushing and shoving, everybody climbed safely off the train and into a carriage, pulled by some sort of invisible horse. This was always the worst part of the journey for Paige, as it was so cramped in the carriage with so many people inside it.. Miya didn't mind as she was sitting by Oliver, but Paige was stuck inbetween the Weasleys who kept elbowing her on either side. She was extremely grateful when that trip ended and they could all clamber out, and stretch their legs, walking up to the castle.

The castle looked beautiful in this light. The windows were shining out against the dark walls and the torrets were mere shadows in the cloudless sky. It was home to the students, who although had perfectly lovely families, enjoyed the time they spent with their friends in the school. The entrance hall brought a welcoming warmth to the teens, who had become cold in the night air. Quickly, they walked into the Great Hall, glancing up at the enchanted ceiling, a replica of the sky outside. They rushed to the Gryffindor table, finding places together and began greeting the rest of their friends from the house. At the head of the hall, Paige and Miya found Hagrid and waved madly at him to get his attention. He noticed and grinned under his beard at them, before knocking over one of the goblets on the table. He went red and tried to dab up the mess before Professor McGonagall whipped her wand out and cleaned it within seconds. Paige's stomach grumbled loudly.

"Dinner will be here soon, dont worry!" a voice said from next her.

"What?" she snapped expecting it to be one of the twins. She soon discovered her guess was wrong. It was in fact the brother of the twins. Ronald Weasley had the same bright red hair and gleaming eyes as his brothers but he was shorter than the two. He was looking nervously at her, obviously he was afraid he had offended her by her reaction.

"Oh sorry I thought you were someone else!" she laughed.

"It's fine, don't worry. I'm hungry too." he smiled and turned back around leaving a very embarrased Paige behind him.

She glanced down the table hoping the exchange had gone unnoticed. The look on Miyas face told her instantly that it hadn't. He eyebrows were raised in a 'why-was-he-talking-to-you' kind of way. Paige shrugged and suddenly became very interested in the fork on the table. She'd never spoken to Ron before , and she now wondered why. He always seemed to be quite nice, not as funny as his brothers, but friendly enough. He sat infront of her in Charms, but he never seemed to be doing the work, but instead he chatted and laughed with his friends. Her train of thought was interrupted suddenly, by the great hall doors being pushed open and a hoard of small children came bustling inside looking very nervous. Miya liked the sorting, she sypathised with the new students, remembering how scared she was the day she got sorted. She was so pleased to be put in Gryffindor, she always thought she would be a Hufflepuff because of her kind nature. She liked the Hufflepuffs, but she always thought Gryffindors were so much cooler. If you were a Gryffindor, everyone knew you had courage, and that you were a proud and strong person. She liked to be viewed that way, it made her feel like she was a somebody in the world.

"When i call your name, you will step forward and place the hat on your head. Once you have been sorted, go and sit at your alotted house table." Professor Mcgonagall exclaimed.

"Urgh get on with it!" Paige mumbled, resting her head on her arms. She hated the sorting, she found it boring and drawn out..

"Shush, i want to see who gets into Gryffindor!" Oliver whispered.

"Why? Planning on becoming buddies with a first year?" Paige hissed back.

"No ta, I've got more than enough vertically challenged friends to be getting along with thanks." he laughed.

"Oh Ha Ha, you're _so _funny." Miya interjected, narrowing her eyes in Olivers direction.

Twenty long minutes later, Gryffindor had gained six new students, four girls and two boys. Dumbledore stood up and smiled widely.

"Welcome students to another year at Hogwarts! Before you tuck in to our deliecious feast, I would like to intorduce to you all our new, although not unfamiliar, defense against the dark arts teacher, Professor Lupin." he paused smiling, as a tall man in shabby clothes took a few steps forward from his place in the shadows, and found a seat next to Hagrid. There was a huge amount of applause at this, especially from the Gryffindor table, who had taking a liking to Lupin when he had taught them in their third year. Dumbledore raised his hands for silence. "Also I would like to point out that the Quidditch cup will be returning this year, after its absence due to the Triwizard Tournament,." There was more cheering from the older students. "Considering this, I am sure that you will all be eager to apply for spots on your respective teams, and to do so you will need to consult your new Quidditch house captains." His eyes flickered to the Gryffindor table towards Oliver who looked down at the table quickly. Miya stared at him, obviously intrigued, but he just shook his head and smiled. "Well i think thats all." Dumbledore continued. "May this year at Hogwarts be enjoyable and successful for you all. Tuck in!"

"Thank God!" Paige exclaimed loudly as the plates suddenly filled with food. She began grabbing everything she could reach and shovelled it onto her plate.

Miya turned to Oliver slowly, taking advantage of Paiges distraction. "What was with you when Dumbledore mentioned Quidditch?" she asked him quietly.

"Nothing. Dont know what you mean." He replied quickly.

"Don't lie, i saw you get all jittery. Whats going on?" she asked.

"It's nothing... i just..." he said slowly.

"You just?..."

"I've just been made Quidditch captain this year." he replied very quickly and shoved some food in his mouth.

"What!" Miya exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell us!"

"It's not a big deal." he replied,

"Of course it is!" she squealed excitedly. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks." he murmered.

"Are you not excited? At all?" she asked quietly.

"No I am..." he answered slowly. "I just don't want the house to lose the cup, and it to be on my head. It's a lot of pressure." he admitted. Miya laughed in spite of herself.

"Oliver are you mental? You are the only person on that team who has any chance of making them win. They are all brilliant players, but you'll be a better leader. If you couldn't do it, you wouldn't have been chosen." she said smiling. He put his hand gently on hers and smiled slowly.

"Why is it that you always know what to say?" he laughed.

"Because i'm amazing." she replied. She was suprised how calm she sounded, when inside her heart was going mental against her chest.

"Not as amazing as me... OW!" George yelled as Paige kicked him from underneath the table. Olivers hand pulled away fast from Miyas, and they both laughed awkwardly. Miya glanced at Paige, who was looking daggers across the table at the boys.

"So your our new captain eh?" Fred continued. "Shall we salute you?" they jibed.

"Shut up Fred, i notice they didn't pick you!" Paige fired.

"Ohhh big loss there!" George retorted laughing.

There was a moment silence before the plates were cleared and pudding arrived. By the time they had stuffed themselves with as much cake and ice cream as they could, they dragged themselves up to the Gryffindor common room and, saying goodnight to the boys, made their way up to their dormatories.

"Dont think i didnt see your hands touching across the table at dinner." Paige said as they climbed into their four poster beds.

"Whose?" Miya asked innocently.

"You _know _whose! Yours and Olivers! The boys didn't notice though, they are too unobservant.." she laughed

"Good. I was worried they'd say something. He looks nice doesn't he? Oliver. He's really had gotton taller."

"Yeah not to mention more good looking." Paige said cheekily.

"Well yes that helps." Miya said and the two friends giggled into their pillows, trying to muffle their laughter so they wouldn't wake the already sleeping girls, with whom they shared the dormitory.

"Night Miya." Paige said

"Night Paige." she whispered back smiling to herself.


	2. Paige's Patronus

**Chasers and Keepers: A Hogwarts romance**

**Chapter 2 - **

"Right then. This year, we will be practising the basic methods of defense. There will be a lot of partner work involved, so i want you all to find your dueling buddy now so that there are no arguments later." Lupin's voice echoed around the empty classroom like a voice in a well. He had cleared the Defense Against the Dark Arts room to be used specially for their classes.

Paige winked at Miya, who nodded back in response, and grinned. They were always partners. They worked well in a team and had fun at the same time.

"But don't get over excited. I want the teams to be boy-girl, allowing some of the female members of this class to concentrate on what they are doing." he said smiling at Paige and Miya, who were both known to have short attention spans. Their faces fell, and their eyes instantly started scanning the room for a suitable male partner.

"Ok, sort youselves into your pairs, and we'll pick up where we left off last year, with your patronus charms." Lupin ordered.

Paige and Miya stood together not knowing what to do. They _never _worked with anyone else, they were inseperable.

"Come on then, who's the lucky girl who gets me then?" A voice said from beind. Oliver was standing grinning at them with his wand at the ready. Paige felt Miya tense up beside her. She stopped herself from sighing. She knew that by letting Miya go with Oliver, she'd be stuck with the a random boy she neither knew nor cared much about.

"You best go with Miya, I don't want to embarrass you when you end up on the floor." she laughed

"That's fine." he ginned back. "Come on then Miya."

Miya smiled and mouthed 'Thank you' to Paige, then followed Oliver to an empty space in the corner of the room. Paige stood there alone, her eyes sweeping the room looking for a boy who hadn't been taken yet..

"Do you have a partner?" someone murmered to her right. She turned and looked and was suprised again to see the figure of Ron Weasley, looking at her nervously.

"Oh, urm, no i don't., do you?" she replied ina rush.

"Nope, and I don't much fancy having to work with Eliose Midgeon. She scares me." he laughed to himself and then glanced back nervously.

"I wish you'd stop looking at me like that! I'm not going to hurt you!" she smiled. It had dawned and Miya soon after they first met that people seemed slightly intimidated by Paige. They didn't dislike her, they just tried to avoid arguments with her. She had no idea why though. Miya always said it was because of her honesty and loyalty. Well she didnt _exactly _say that.. Her phrasing was more along the lines of 'if you don't like someone, you make it plainly obvious and whenever someone is mean to me you throw a bitch fit so everyone thinks your a badass.' But who cares, should she kiss the floor whenever the slytherins go by, just so they liked her? No thankyou!

"Sorry!" Ron said, seemingly amused. "I just don't want to give you a reason to laugh whenever i walk into a room!"

"What?" she replied, confused.

"Oh come on, don't think anyone has forgotton what happened with you and Helena Cook!" he grinned.

Oh damn, she'd forgotton about that.. Helena RooCuk was a Slytherin girl who she had hated from the very first day they met.. She was large and blonde with a face like a pug dog. She was part of the only group of people in the school that gave anybody any trouble, and she loved it.. Draco Malfoys gang, of which she was a part of were the most arrogant and evil people Paige had ever come across. They had no aims in life except it seemed, to make Paige and Miyas a living hell. Helena was currently dating Gregory Goyle, a member of the gang. He, like her was huge and ugly, never seen with out some sort of food in his hand or smeared down the front of his robes. Everyone knew that Helena had only gone out with Goyle to make Malfoy jealous, but the plan clearly hadn't worked as they had been dating a year now. Malfoy was the leader of the gang. He had a sneeky, miserable face, topped with striking blonde hair, making his dark cruel eyes stand out on his pale face. Miya and Paige had to admit, that he was a reasonably attractive boy, but they hated him all the more for it.

One day, Helena had walked into the great hall wearing the most ridiculous hat Miya and Paige had ever seen. It was shaped like a couldron on top of her head with firey red tassles hanging down on each side. Seeing as her body was shaped like a couldron anyway, the hat topped it off nicely. Miya had pointed her out to Paige when she saw her, and Paige laughed so loudly and obviously that most people in the hall stopped eating to find out what was so funny. Helena had deeply hated the girl since that day and had never quite gotton over her embarrasment..

"Yeah well... she would have done the same to me." Paige murmered.

"Hey, I'm not complaining! She had it coming to her." he laughed. "Anyway, we best start on these patronuses. I'm never going to be able to do it.. I'm awful."

"You never know, its all about practice!" she replied.

It appeared however, that it wasn't all about practice. It was about skill, and after forrty-five minutes, neither of them had been able to produce anything more than a light wisp of silver smoke.

"At least that's one good thing about being paired together. We're both awful!" Paige giggled and Ron tried again to create a patronus.

"Oi! I'm not awful, I'm just not concentrating properly." he laughed.

"Alright then! You concentrate and do it." she challenged. "I'll do it at the same time to save your embarrasment when you fail!"

"Fine." he took a step backwards and grinned at her as he raised his wand slowly. She mirrored his action.

"Expecto Patronum!" They shouted in unision, never taking their eyes off eachother, and two silver shapes shot out of their wands.

The Terrier patronus that belonged to Ron darted inbetween the onlooking students, while Paiges Lioness raced alongside it looking menacing but elegant.. Before long, they had dissipated into a wisp of silver and the students around them lost interest and began again, to try and produce their own.

"Bloody Hell!" Ron exclaimed. "We actually did it!"

"I know! I never thought you had it in you" she giggled, scanning the room for Miya to see if she had noticed. "Where has Oliver gone?" she asked Ron, unable to find either of the pair.

"I saw them leave the classroom about five minutes ago. I think they went to find somewhere a bit quieter to practice." he murmered, still looking amazed at his achievement. "Here they come look." he gestured towards the door.

Sure enough, Miya and Oliver came strolling into the room toward them.

"Did you do it?" the girls said together. "Yeah did you?" they laughed, as they again spoke in unison.

"Oliver did it as well. I didn't realise he had any happy thoughts." Miya said still giggling.

"Oi you!" Oliver intervened, "I'll have you know I'm a very happy person!" he winked down at her and smiled. "What about you Ron?"

"Course i did mate. Same time as Paige."

"He looked as though he'd been shot, the suprise on his face!" Paige said.

"I wasn't suprised I could do it! I always knew i was an amazing wizard" he grinned. "I'm just suprised it was a dog!"

"Yeah i was too! It looked a bit small next to my Lioness didn't it" she said and he scowled at her. "What were your forms?"

"Mine was a bear cub and Olivers was a fox." Miya replied. "They didn't stay around for long though, i lost concentration because of the shock"

"Same here, i didn't think I'd be able to do it!" she said.

"Thats only because your shit." Ron laughed.

"Shut your face, your just mad your patronus is a dog and mines a lion!"

Ron opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Professor Lupin.

"Alright then class." he shouted. "For Homework, i want you all to practice the charm whenever you can. Its a tricky spell but i have seen some have already managed it. Well done to you." he glanced towards the four of them. "Class dismissed."


	3. The Tryouts

**Chasers and Keepers: A Hogwarts romance**

**Chapter 3 - **

Paige would do anything for her best friend. She would jump infront of a wild hippogriff for her. But sitting on a quidditch pitch in the freezing wind was something that she just did _not _want to do.

"I'm cold!"

"Tough"

"Its like minus 100!"

"I don't care"

"Why do I have to stay!"

"Because I don't want to look like a Loner."

Today, the Quiddtch tryouts were being held for peole who wanted to be a Chaser, and Miya had been despereate to go and watch. Paige had argued that the weather was far too bad to do so, but she had put her foot down and dragged her friend outside anyway.

"Do you not want to support our team?" Miya exclaimed.

"This has nothing to do with supporting the team!" Paige shrieked. "You just know that quidditch is the only way you can stare ot Oliver for long periods of time without looking like a psycho stalker!"

"Keep your voice down!" Miya murmed looking around for people within earshot.

"Who's going to hear me?" Paige said "There's no one around. We're the only ones stupid enough to come down here."

"Look here they come!" Miya squeked pointing towards the pitch below.

Paige squinted, and could just about see a crowd of people stomping out of the changing rooms, Oliver in the lead.

"Can you hear what he's saying?" Miya asked.

"No you tit, we're about 50 feet up. I wasn't blessed with super sonic hearing." Paige rolled her eyes. Miya was getting far too excited for her liking. She was starting to go insane.

"Right, sorry..." She whispered. "Here goes the first one!" she squealed, leaning forward.

Sure enough, two figures on broomsticks rose into the air and started circling the pitch. Oliver flew past the girls, winking as he went, Miya giggled loudly. He threw the Quaffle as hard as he could down the pitch and the girl on the opposite brrom sped after it diving to catch it. She missed, rolling over on her broom and hitting the ground hard.

"Ohhh, bloody hell!" Paige said, wincing.

"Since when do you say Bloody Hell?'' Miya asked

''I've always said it." Piage turning away. Miya frowned at turned back towards the tryouts where the player had now begun shooting at the hoops.

The quidditch tryouts really weren't going well. Three out of the four players had failed in scoring a single goal between them. The latest boy, a third year, had been the only one to get the quaffle through the hoop, but that was mostly down to Miya waving at Oliver and distracting him.

"Look at Oliver, he's stressing. And it looks like theres only one person left... they best be good."

The last person took to the air and Paige felt her stomach turn as she saw a streak of red hair.

"Is that Ron?" she asked.

"Yeah, Oliver mentioned he was trying out." Miya replied.

"You never told me that!"

"Why would I?" Miya asked amused "I thought I'd leave it as a suprise for you because well... you know."

"What do you mean?" Paige exclaimed going red.

"You know what I mean!" she cried.

"Shut up, your being stupid." she murmered.

"You like him don't you! I knew it!" Miya cried happily. "You're blushing!"

"Shut up okay!" Paige whispered. "So what if I do! Theres nothing wrong with that!"

She glanced at Ron who was circling the pitch on his broom.

"So what if I do anyway? It's not like we're friends. So it doesn't matter."

"This is so cute! I'm not the only one! Oh thankgod I'm not all al- Oh My God!" she squealed. "Did you see that!"

Oliver had just thrown the quaffle hard down the pitch and Ron had dived and caught it just before it hit the ground.

"Was that a fluke? Or is he _actually _that good?" Paige asked.

"I have no idea!"

It appeared however, that he _was _actually that good, as he caught the next four throws after that.

"He'd be a fair seeker wouldn't he!" Miya said,

"Yeah but he wants to be a Chaser doesn't he. I hope he can score that well."

Oliver positioned himself infront of the hoops which were just to the left of Paige and Miya, turning to give the girls a thumbs up.

Ron flew around a bit and then launched the quaffle towards the hoops. Oliver dived for it, and, missing it inches, rolled over on his broom. The Quaffle soared through the right hoop,

"Oh my god, it went in!" Paige cried.

"No one _ever _gets a quaffle past Oliver. No one!" Miya said

Oliver turned round and grinned at the girls who waved and gave him a thumbs up.

Ron scored another two points, but then missed the third. He geared himself up for his final shot, concentration set in stone on his face.

He threw the quaffle in the direction of the left hoop with such a force that Oliver would never have been able to save it. But just as it neared the post it changed direction sharply.

"Move!" Ron shouted just as Paige and Miya realised that the quaffle was hurtling full speed at them.

Miya pushed Paige away who slid sideways, hitting her head, hard on the corner of the seat..

Miya screamed as the ball came speeding straight for her. Paige closed her eyes waiting for the impact. She heard a thud, but didn't feel anything. She opened her eyes slowly, her eyes unfocused, breathing heavily. Oliver was hovering on his broom overhead, holding the quaffle infront of him.

"Are you alright?" he asked dismounting his broom and sitting next to her. He placed his arm around her looking anxious.

"Yeah. I'm fine." She murmered. "Fricken hell that scared the life out of me!"

"I know, I don't know what happened..."

"How on earth did you catch that?" she asked him.

"Miya...I'm a keeper." he grinned. "Its what I do!"

"Sorry to interrupt but where's Ron gone?" Paige grumbled standing up and rubbing her head.

"Paige I'm _so _sorry! It was instinct!" Miya said.

"It's fine, I'm used to you pushing me around" Paige laughed. "But back to my question. Where's Ron?"

"I'm here." A voice said behind her, making her jump.

"Where the bloody hell have you been?" she asked.

"Malfoy." he replied, looking at Paige who just stared blankly at him.

"Oh thanks for clearing that up. I was confused." she said rolling her eyes.

"Malfoy cast a spell at the bludger. That's why it shot at you. He thought he was being funny. I saw him running off the pitch."

"The little shit! I swear to God I'm gonna kill him!" Miya growled.

"Well that's how i felt, so i flew after him and fired a jinx at him as he was running back the castle." Ron grinned.

"What Jinx was it" Oliver laughed.

"The Bat-Bogey curse. You should see him. It was hilarious." he smiled. "Hows your head? I saw you fall" he said turning toward Paige.

"Its alright, it's just a bump." she smiled.

"We best get up to the castle." Oliver said "Thankgod you were the last competitor Ron, I don't fancy staying here any longer." he and Miya stood up, his arm still around her and they made their way down the stairs.


	4. The Sticky Trainers

**Chasers and Keepers **

**Chapter 4**

"Right, we need two volunteers!" Fred exclaimed happily, looking around.

A dull silence followed from his group of friends, and Miya seemed to become increasingly interested in the floor.

Fred and George had spent the last hour in the common room, putting the 'finishing touches' to their latest product.; 'Sticky Trainers'.

"Paige, what about you?" George asked.

"I'm busy." she replied not looking up. She had been spending _her _hour rolling her wand to either side of the table and catching it before it hit the floor.

"Yeah, dead busy." Fred said, sarcastically. "Guess it's up to you and Oliver then Miya."

"Why me?" she exclaimed.

"Because we need two people of different heights and weights to see what difference it makes to the shoes!" George said as if it were obvious.

"So it's because I'm short?" she said, frowning.

"Yeah Miya." Paige said. "You never know what the effect might be if someone with the proportions of a Gnome uses them." she laughed.

"Well _I'm _not helping." Oliver interjected. "I have to figure out our tactics if we have any chance of winning the game this year." He and Ron had been pouring over a model quidditch pitch all evening, and muttering to each other.

"There you go then." Miya said. "I'm not going to be the only idiot walking round with those on. You'll have to go and find some other victim."

George opened his mouth, ready to argue his case, before a voice called across the room and interrupted him.

"Hey Paige!" said the instantly recognisable voice of Seamus Finnigan. "Fancy coming to help me with my Patronus for Lupin's lesson?"

"Can no one see that I'm busy?" Paige murmered under her breath. "Sorry Seamus," she called. "I'm perfecting a wand technique."

"What about you Miya?" he said.

"Yeah alright, I've got nothing better to do." she said standing up.

Paige looked across at Oliver, who had torn his eyes away from the Quidditch model and was giving Seamus a look that could kill a Hippogriff. What had Seamus done to deserve that look? Paige knew that they were on the Quidditch team together (Seamus, like Ron, was a chaser) and got on really well.

However Paige wasn't the only one to have picked up on Olivers unusual reaction to Seamus. Ron was sitting next to him looking increasingly uncomfortable, as though expecting an argument.

Miya turned towards Paige as she picked up her bag, and Olivers expression instantly softened. It suddenly occured to Paige, that hidden under Olivers uncaring visage, he seemed to be holding back the urge to stop her.

"Wait a minute Miya. I really think you and Oliver should help the boys. You did promise." she said quickly.

"I've said I'm not doing it on my own!" she replied and Paige aimed a kick at Oliver under the table.

"Fucking Hell!" Oliver yelped, which was met by a suggestive look from Paige. "Fine, I'll do it!"

"Brilliant!" The twins said in happy unison.

"Well someone needs to help Seamus." Miya said.

"Ron can do it!" Paige exclaimed, snapping her fingers in Rons direction, who looked up annoyed.

"No, its fine! Honest, we'll do it some other time!" Seamus said quickly. And Ron looked slightly offended, as he walked away.

"Right! Come on then, grab a pair of shoes." Fred ordered dragging Oliver off his seat.

They both put a pair of the trainers on and began slowly walking across the room.

"These aren't feeling very sticky guys!" Miya said.

"They aren't when your walking on the floor, its when you get to the walls the spell kicks in."

"I'm not going up the fucking wall with them on!" she shouted.

"Oh come on Miya, don't be such a baby!" Oliver teased.

"Fine, you do it then if you're so clever!" she said.

Oliver shrugged, and placed one foot on the wall slowly. "Are you shure this will work?" He called.

"Positive, I'd do it quick if I were you though." George replied.

Olivers face hardened, as he took a deep breath, closed his eyes. jumped forward and placed his left foot on the wall to join the other. He opened his eyes and grinned as he realised it had worked. Miya and the others watched in amazement as Oliver took a few tentative steps further up the wall.

"Come on Miya, your turn." he said turning his body toward her.

"I'm alright ta. You carry on though!" she replied.

"You're not backing out now! It's easy!" he said as he climbed back down the wall. "I'll help you." he smiled as he reached a hand out towards her. She went slightly red, but she took it and placed her foot where Olivers had previously been.

"Just jump and I'll pull you forward." he said. She sighed, and leapt off the floor.

"See, that wasn't so hard was it?" he grinned. "Race you to the ceiling!"

They both sped as fast as they could (which isn't very fast at all with the trainers on) up the wall until they were hanging upside down from the ceiling.

"I so won that!" Oliver laughed.

"Yeah, well done, you beat the small girl in a race." Miya snapped, pulling her hair off her face and turning around.

"Paige! Will you stop messing with that bloody wand and look at me!" she called.

Paige looked up from the desk, suprised.

"Oh sorry, I didn't realise you wanted to live life as a bat in the future." she laughed.

"I dont, I'm just hanging around." Miya replied winking at her friend.

Just as she said it, Ginny walked into the common room and, froze as she noticedthe pair.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Percy's on the prowl." she warned.

"Crap we best move!" Miya squeaked. "You know he hates this stuff"

"No! Don't go anywhere!" Oliver said. " I have an idea."

"Move out of the way!" came the voice of Percy Weasley over the crowd of students.

He barged through them and glared around the common room, as though daring anybody to speak to him.

"Hi Percy!" Paige called, beckoning him over to her. He frowned at her, obviously confused but made his way to her table.

"Was there something you wanted.?" he asked when he reached her.

"I just wanted to show you something. Its a new wand technique I've been practising, and i wanted a more advanced wizards opinion." she said smiling.

"Oh! Well of course I'm always happy to help!" he replied.

"Ok! Watch." she grinned, and placed her wand in the centre of the table. "Now don't interrupt me, it needs my full concentration!" she warned and, placing a hand either side of her wand she bagan rolling it from one side of her desk to the other. Percy watched with confusion.

"Paige, what - " he bagan

"Shut up Perce! Did you not hear her!" Fred snapped.

"Oh yes.. sorry." he murmered and stared back at the table.

George glanced up at the ceiling and nodded slowly, as the hidden Oliver and Miya began creeping towards him silently. When they were directly above him, Oliver reached down, until his hand was level with the rim of his hat, and quickly swung his arm forward, sending the hat flying off his head. Percy yelled in shock and leapt into the air, his eyes shooting to the ceiling.

"Get down here this _instant!_ " he shouted, flushing a deep red.

"Oh come on Perce!" Said Fred through his laughter. "It was only a joke!"

"I'm Head boy!I should not be treated with such disrespect!" he yelled, as Miya and Oliver climbed down to the ground, still crying with laughter.

"I know Percy! They are so childish!" Paige exclaimed. "They should be putting their free time into better use, like I am" she smiled.

"I was sent here to notify you all of the next Hogsmeade visit.! By the way you're behaving, I am seriously reconsidering which students are mature enough to be left unsupervised!"

"Who died and made you headmaster!" Oliver exclaimed.

"I'll have you know that Proffessor McGonagall holds my opinion very highly."

"What? Even more than the Quidditch Captiains?" Oliver asked.

"Everyone knows Olivers McGonagalls favourite, do you really think she's going to ban him?" Miya asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Well - I - the Proffessor and myself-" Percy stammered and, realised he had no come back, threw the paper down and marched out of the portrait hole and out of sight.

"So you didn't like my wand technique then?" Paige called after him.


	5. The problem with Helena

**Chasers and Keepers**

**Chapter 5**

"Paige, can you hurry up and finish your breakfast?" Miya sighed.

"No! do you want me to choke and die!"

"If it would make you hurry up, then yes!"

"Your so mean."

"No, I'm late."

"Fine!" Paige snapped, picking up the final two pancakes and shoving them, whole into her mouth, while Miya looked on with amazement. Paige turned to her, her cheeks puffed out on either side of her mouth, full to the max with food. She stood up and turned around, trying her best to swallow her food, while keeping her mouth closed.

"God Paige, why are you so fit?" Miya asked giggling. Paige, trying and failing to hold her laugh in, ended up spraying food all over the passing students who squealed and turned around.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" one of them shouted. Their stomachs turned over as they realised who the student was.

Helena Roocuk, stood infront of them, arms held out on either side of her, covered in bits of pancake, looking daggers at the two girls.

"Sorry, it was an accident!" Miya murmered.

"Oh I'm _sure _it was!" she sqauwked. "Nothing you _ever _do is an accident."

"Hey now, Helena!" Paige interrupted. "Accidents do happen! I mean look at your poor mum! She wanted to give birth to a baby girl, and ended up with a troll!" she snapped.

Before Helena could process this, Paige had turned around, grabbed Miya by the arm and ran for the Entrance Hall and up the first flight of stairs.

"Wait a minute!" Miya gasped "I cant breathe!" stopping.

"Oh come on!, It's one flight of stairs! I mean i know you have short legs but you're not _that _disadvantaged!" she said, slowing down.

But as she turned to look at Miya, she realised she hadn't stopeed because she was exhasted, but because she was laughing too hard to see where she was going.

"What on earth's the matter with you!" Paige asked.

"I can't believe you just spat crepes all over Helena Roocuk!" she gasped, tears pouring down her face.

"They were pancakes!" she shouted, grinning widely. "And anyway, i think it was the troll comment that annoyed her more than the food shower!"

"You're going to be murdered, you know that:? One day she's actually going to kill you!" she said, regaining her breath.

"I don't care. I really don't. Anyway, i can always just run away from her. Her fat arse would never be able to catch me, even if i gave her a head start."

she giggled, beginning to walk up the stairs again.

"Oh god, i wish the boys had been there to see that." Paige laughed.

"Do you really?" Miya asked. "You would have enjoyed Ron seeing you spit food everywhere?"

"Why would i care what Ron thinks?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, did i dream up our Quidditch tryout conversation?" she said.

"What conversation?"

"You said, and i quote; 'So what if I do like him! Theres nothing wrong with that!"

"I didn't mean that.." she snapped "we were high up and it was cold,... I had brain freeze." she murmered pathetically.

"If you're going to lie, at least make it convincing." Miya said.

"Fine. I did say it. But i have changed my mind."

"Why whats wrong with him?"

"What's _right _ with him."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"He eats all the time, he never does any of his homework, he's rude to his friends... and well, he attracts loads of attention because he's ginger!" she said. Miya stared at her in wonderment.

"That discription sounds familiar." she said slyly.

"We dont know anyon-" Paige began, and Miya raised her eyebrows. "Hey!" she yelled, with a sudden realisation. "I'm not Ginger!"

"Yeah, because _that's _the point i was making." Miya murmered looking over the side of the banister. "Shit!" she yelled. "Helenas coming!"

Helena was puffing her way up the first flight of stairs, glaring angrily at anyone who passed her. The two girls began sprinting, full force up the stairs toward the Gryffindor common room.

"Ahhh!" Miya yelled, and Paige, who was infront whipped round. Miya had forgotton to skip the trick step and her leg had sunk through it.

"I'm stuck!" she shouted.

"For god sake Miya! Why is it whenever i need something doing fast, i always bring the dwarf?"

She took Miya by the arm and pulled as hard as she could. Miyas foot came loose and she toppled forward onto her friend.

"Thanks!" she gasped.

"It's fine just get a move on!" she said standing up.

"Yeah, that might not be so easy."

"Why?" Paige said looking down.

It seemed, as Miya had fallen forwards, her pocket had caught on a step and her money was now rolling in all directions, as she scrambled around trying to catch it.

"Just leave it we have to go!" Paige ordered.

"There is _no way _i am leaving this money for that bitch to pick it up!" she said. Paige rolled her eyes and began thinking quickly of ways to delay Helena on the stairs below.

"Okay, you go and get your money, and I'll hold her up."

"How - "

"Just hurry up!" she said. She shoved her hands into her pockets, and pulled out a selection of fruit. Miya stared at her.

"What? I was worried I'd get hungry on the way there!" she said, blushing. She leant over the banister and began throwing the food as hard as she could onto the staircase below at the group of Slytherins, who began yelling out in shock.

"Its like her dream isn't it?" Miya said laughing. "Raining food."

"No, not this kind of food." Paige grinned. "She's allergic to fruit.!"

"Right, lets go!" Miya called as she picked up the remaining coins, and the girls both ran quickly up the final two flights of stairs toward the fat ladies portrait, panting.

"Password?" it asked.

"Acid Pops!" Paige yelled, as she heard the angry voice of Helena on the staircase behind her. The portrait swung open and the girls clambered inside quickly.

"We're gonna pay for that you know!" Miya said.

"I know." Paige replied standing up. "Come on we best go and get changed, the boys quidditch practice will be finishing soon."

They both made their way up the stairs and into the empty dormitary where Miya began spreading practically every item of clothing she owned on the bed."

"Right, what am I going to wear?" she said, frowning. Paige groaned loudly. She knew how long it took Miya to get ready when she wanted to look nice.

"How about that yellow top with the couldron on it?" she suggested

"No, the yellow makes my skin look washed out." she said.

"The black top with the stars around the rim?"

"No, I'm saving that one for Halloween." she murmered and Paige rolled her eyes.

"Alright then how about the outfit you bought when we went shopping last." she asked.

"Which?"

"The white dress with the hat and the black shoes? It looked really nice."

"I'd forgot I'd brought that!" she said opening her suitcase. "Here we are!" She held up the dress infront of her happily."Yes this will do."

"That may be the quickest you have ever picked an outfit Miya!" Paige laughed.

"Yeah, well don't get used to it!" she grinned. "You best change aswell or we're going to be late."

Paige sighed and went over to her suitcase. She decided upon a blue top with a black belt around it, skinny jeans, black boots and a long black coat.

When they were both ready, they made their way out of the dormitary, through the common room and down the stairs, luckily avoiding the eyes of Helena Roocuk on the way.

"The boys best be there. I'm not standing around in the Entrance Hall for hours." Paige grumbled.

"I'm sure they will be." Miya reassured. She was not dissappointed, as they reached the final staircase and saw the Oliver and Ron standing near the open doors waving at them.

"Where are Fred and George?" Miya asked when they reached them.

"George was hit by a bludger in practice this morning." he said. "So Fred has taken him to the hospital wing."

"Is he alright?" Miya asked.

"Yeah, he'll be fine." Ron laughed. "All the girls were comforting him, so he was milking it for for all it was worth."

"Sounds like an interesting morning then." Paige said.

"Yeah, I suppose. Anything happen to you two?" Oliver asked.

"No -" Paige began but Miya cut across her.

"Nothing much, except paige spat crepes all over Helena Roocuk, called her a troll and then threw fruit at her while i freed myself from a step." she said very fast, grinning at Paige.

"They were pancakes!" Paige snapped.


	6. If you go down in the woods

**Chasers and Keepers**

**Chapter 6**

"Right. We're leaving!" Miya said loudly. They had been standing in the Quiddictch supplies store for over 20 minutes, inspecting the newest collection of broomsticks available. Oliver looked at her, exasperated.

"Miya, will you just be patient for a couple more minutes, then we'll go wherever you want." he said.

"Honeydukes!" Paige cried.

"Noo, It'll be packed in there!" Oliver moaned. "Can't we just go The Three Broomsticks?

"No!" Paige said.

"Why?"

"Because you can't eat _sweets _in there!" Paige explained, her sad expression making Miya giggle and Ron roll his eyes.

"Come on Paige," Miya said "We'll go for a walk and then we'll decide where to go first."

"Alright, see you two later," she sighed, as her and Miya walked out into the street.

"Cheer up!" Miya said, nudging her in the shoulder "At least we aren't in that bloody shop anymore!"

"Very true." Paige agreed grinning as they began walking down the street glancing into the shop windows as they passed. Miya was about to ask Paige about some charms work, when she noticed her friend was no longer beside her.

"Paige?" she called, turning around looking up the street. "Paige!" she repeated louder. But her friend was no where to be seen. Miya frowned and began walking back up the street and looking into the shop windows, trying to spot her friends hiding place. As she was peering into the window of Zonkos, she noticed movement behind her, being reflected in the glass. She turned around, and watched perplexed as Paige skipped straight past her and down the street, arms swinging on either side, grinning broadly.

"Paige! What the hell are are you doing!" she called after her. But Paige just turned and winked at her, her eyes full of laughter. "Does she have to embarrass me _every time _there are people around?" she mumbled. She rolled her eyes and grinned as she saw Paige (who was still skipping) wave at a passing stranger, who stared, and weakly waved back.

"Wait up!" she yelled as Paige turned the corner at the end of the street and out of sight. She ran after her quiclkly, panting as she reached corner where Paige had vanished.

"Paige?" she called again, slowing down to a walk.

She marched through a small clump of trees and into a large field, still searching for her friend. She new the area well, as it was where they would regularly come on their visits to Hogsmeade. The field contained the entrance to the Shrieking Shack, the most haunted settlement in Britain, which could be seen in the distance. Miya was on the brink of annoyance at Paiges abandonment when a voice called out from behind her.

"Look Miya!" Paige shouted. She whipped around and was surprised to find Paige standing on the lower branch of a tree, her arms spread wide.

"What are you doing?" she asked her.

"I'm a butterfly!" she laughed. "Watch as i float delicately to the ground."

Miya raised her eyebrows, as Paige bent her knees and flapped her arms on either side of her, before leaping into the air.

"Look -!" she began, before there was a loud THUD, as her feet hit the solid ground. She crumpled to the floor and rolled over onto her back, covering herself with fallen leaves.

"Paige!" Miya yelled and raced over.

She crouched down next to her, and was surprised to see tears of laughter falling down her face.

"Oh. My. God." she gasped between laughs.

"You are such a dick!" Miya grinned, realising she wasn't hurt.

"Never let me do that again! I'm the shittest butterfly _ever _to grace this earth." she said. Miyas' laughter rang through the trees.

"You are without a doubt, the dumbest person I know." Miya said helping Paige to her feet.

"Hey that's not true! What about Helena!" she retorted, frowning.

"Well..." Miya said, raising her eyebrows. Paige gasped.

"You're such a bitch!" she grinned, shoving her in the shoulder. Miya readied herself for a 'fight' taking a step back, but as she did so she felt a wave of icy air surround her body. Paige obviously felt it to, as she lowered her arms and frowned as she looked to the skies.

"Is it going to snow?" She asked slowly, although there were no clouds above.

"I dunno..." Miya murmured, "Its a bit early isn't it?" She took a step forward and jumped and she felt something crunch beneath her feet. She looked down and slowly moved her foot away.

"Paige." she said, heart thudding in her chest. Paige, who was still staring upwards, lowered her head and followed her friends gaze to floor.

She gasped at what she saw.

The grass beneath their feet was slowly turning white, before their eyes as though being painted.

"What's it doing?" she asked.

"I think it's freezing." Miya replied slowly.

"How?" Paige asked, and bent down to inspect a flower that was poking out between sheets of white. "Do you think someone's enchanted it?" Miya didn't answer. "I'm taking that as a no." she grumbled as the flower turned white. Still Miya didn't reply. "Why are you ignoring me!" she snapped looking upwards.

She froze when she saw Miyas expression. She looked terrified. She was staring off into the trees, her eyes wide with fright,. Paige stood quickly and turned around to see what Miya was looking at.

Her heart momentarily stopped.

Looming out of the darkness, a cloaked black figure was gliding toward them, inhaling in the air around them through an invisible mouth. She began shaking violently as she felt every ounce of happiness begin sucked out of her, leaving her only with memories of all the tears she had shed in her lifetime. Miyas breathing was becoming raspy next to her, as her throat began to restrict in fear. The Dementor was approaching them fast, but their feet were nailed to the ground as the feeling of helplessness set deep into their hearts.

A scabbed hand appeared beneath the cloak, and reached out towards the girls, the harsh wheezing of the creatures lungs echoing loud in their heads. Miya recoiled slightly as it neared her body, gripping her face and turning it toward the sky, while the other hand rose upwards gripping the hood of the cloak, preparing it to be lowered.

Knowing what was about to happen, a small ball of energy rose in Paiges chest, rising up through her throat.

"Miya!" she called helplessly, but gasped as the Dementors head turned toward her. It shifted direction slowly, still gripping Miyas chin. Paige knew there would not be strength in her to call again, as she succumbed to the full power of the Dementors attack.

As the last morsels of hope drained out of her, there was a whisper of noise behind her, and something rippled silently in the air, causing the dementor to be pushed backwards, releasing Miya. The girls stood, transfixed as it made its way back toward them, seeming to struggle in the attempt.

Before they knew what was happening, there was a loud cry in front of them, and two figures appeared on either side of the Dementor, wands raised. Paige felt Rons arm around her waist as she was pulled away from the confused creature, her legs moving quickly beneath her as the Dementors effects began to leave.

"Miya-" she bagan but Ron cut across.

"Olivers got her! Just Run!"

Miya, however, had not yet departed the scene. The Dementors attention was centred on the fleeing Ron and Paige, but Miya had not yet escaped her trance to be able to run.

"Miya!" Oliver pleaded, willing her to move. "We need to run! Take my hand," he said, reaching out to her. She just looked at him. "Miya, take my hand! Now!" he ordered, and her hand shot forward into his and she inhaled sharply. He smiled pulling her toward him and ran full speed after Ron and Paige.

"Faster!" he called, as the Dementor, realised what was happening and glided after them. If they could make it through the trees, they would be safe. There would be too many wizards and witches around to protect them.

But Miyas legs were still weak, and Oliver panicked as he felt her trip over a root in the ground, her hand leaving his.

Tears poured down Miyas face as she closed her eyes, feeling the Dementor swoop down on her. A scream stuck in her throat as its face loomed closer.

"Expecto Patonum!" a voice cried behind her. And before she knew what was happening, a silver light shone through her eyelids and she felt the Dementor back quickly away.

Her eyes opened and she saw Oliver standing above her wand raised, his face full of confusion. She averted her gaze and gasped as she saw the Patronus that had burst from Olivers wand chase the Dementor toward the Shack in the distance. It wasn't the small frame of a fox however that persused the creature. It was a bear.


	7. Awkward moments

**Chasers and Keepers**

**Chapter 7 **

A bear. What the actual fuck? How the hell does a bloody _fox _change into a bear? She didn't understand it at _all._ Of course she'd heard of Patronuses changing form before, but that generally was the result of a powerful emotional trauma. Had Oliver been through an emotional trauma in the last three weeks? She doubted it somehow.

These were the thoughts whizzing around Miyas mind as she sat on the now thawing grass, leaning on one of the trees.

Oliver stood next to her, wand still half raised, his eyes glazed over with confusion.

"Oliver?" she said slowly, perplexed by the steely look that now resided in his expression. He ignored her. "Hey, you ok?" she leant up onto her knees and tried to push herself upwards, but her legs were still weak, causing her to topple sideways onto the ground her hand landing on sharp twig that sent a shooting pain up her arm.

At Miyas gasp Oliver's head shot down towards her, his eyes refocused, softening slightly.

"Bit of help?" she asked, wiping her hands of dirt.

He bent down and grabbed her by the elbow lifting her slowly to her feet., then put his arm around her waist., still looking distracted.

"Oliver what is it?" she asked tentatively, looking up at him.

"It's nothing." he said, but his lips pursed together in a hard line.

"Don't lie to me." she said quietly. "It's about your Patronus isn't it?" he looked away from her and released her arms. "Because it changed form?"

"I don't understand why." he answered. "It's specifically designed to reflect my individual characteristics. Why would it change?"

"I don't know. Maybe you're more suited to an animal with better protective instincts?" she suggested causing him to looked at her sharply.

"I was happy with what I had." he snapped.

"Don't blame this on me." she said, hurt..

"I'm not, I'm just confused." he huffed, turning away.

"Maybe it's not permanent? You might get your Patronus back in no time.!"

"Why would it be a one off Miya?, lets be serious. What if it was you…." he looked at her sharply. "Hey that's a thought!" he said, his eyes full of hope. "You try it!"

"Try what?" she asked, confused.

"You try _your _Patronus. You never know it could be.. A fault or something."

"I don't know Oliver, that really doesn't sound likely. But I'll try it anyway!" she said quickly as his eyes narrowed.

She raised her wand slowly and swept it in front of her.

"Expecto Patronum!" she said loudly, and the familiar silver bear cub burst from her wand, casting a silvery light over the land.

It raced around the edge of the field searching for the enemy its small body shimmering as it ran.

"Well I guess that counts one option out." she said as the bear dissipated.

"Yeah I suppose so." Oliver sighed., kicking the leaves at his feet. "Like anyone's going to care anyway. They wouldn't be so happy if it was theirs that changed would they?"

Miya could tell he was getting angry and began thinking fast of ways to calm him down. She'd never seen him mad before, in all the years she had known him. It was strange as he was usually so happy.

Where had Paige and Ron gone? She wished they'd come back, it would probably distract him.

"Look Oliver I'm sure someone back up at the school will be able to explain."

"I don't care Miya! I don't want an explanation. I just want it to change back! Is that too much to ask?" his voice was beginning to raise now.

"Oliver, this isn't my fault!" she said.

"I'm not saying it is! But you're not being very sympathetic that's all. You're happy with your Patronus. Yours hasn't gone and changed into something I didn't want. Who _would _want it to be quite honest.!" he shouted.

"Oh I don't know Oliver! Who _would _want a bear for a Patronus? Oh wait… how about me! You're being childish. I never thought that _you_ of all people would get so hyped up over something as stupid this! And to think I actually…" she trailed off, her heart skipping a beat. She had come so close to admitting her feelings for him. Well, what _were _her feelings anyway. How could she possibly like anyone who could shout at her so aggressively for something that wasn't her fault.

"You actually what Miya?" he snapped, still glaring at her.

"Nothing." she said quietly.

"No, go on, finish you're sentence… to think you actually what?"

Miya fought back tears as she looked into his angry face. She had never cried in front of Oliver before. Never. She had never been a crier like Paige had. It was where the two friends differed. If Paige was upset, she'd cry and let it out, whereas Miya would sit in silence until she felt better.

"You know what Oliver?" she shouted, the tears threatening to spill down her cheeks. "I don't know why you're so pissed off about this, but I've had enough."

She gave him a last fleeting glance and turned away, marching up the path between the trees, breathing heavily. heading back towards the shops.

When she could just make out the outlines of the buildings through the trees she considered stopping for a minute to compose herself. She didn't want Ron and Paige seeing her in such a state as Paige especially would worry. But as the notion entered her mind the sound of footsteps came from behind her.

She thought for a moment that her friends had caught up and panicked momentarily, beginning to wipe any trace of tears from her face. As the footsteps neared she fixed her mouth into a grin, and prepared herself to turn around and act like nothing was wrong.

She took a deep breath and slowed to a stop, waiting for the person to catch up.

She was startled however, as a hand appeared to her right side, clutching her shoulder and spinning her around.

The vague realisation that it was Oliver barely had time to process in her mind as he pulled her towards him, his left hand securing itself around her waist.

Before she knew what was happening, their lips had met.. Oliver's body pressed to hers, triggering her knees to weaken again under her. She was taken by surprise to such a degree she hadn't realised how fast Oliver's lips we're moving against hers as though using up the time he had before she pushed him away. Her hands moved up toward his biceps before she wrapped her arms slowly around his neck, pulling him closer. He relaxed, at this and leant further forward, both his arms securing around her waist, causing her to stand on tip toe.

Miya could feel him smiling as she ran her fingers through his hair while his fingers traced her spine.

"Ahem" someone coughed from behind.

They both jumped and broke apart quickly as they whipped around, to find Paige and Ron standing about ten metres away looking slightly awkward.

"Sorry," Ron said, looking at the ground. " But we came to find you."

"Yeah, we got to Honeydukes and realised you weren't behind us." she said winking at Miya.

"Right," Oliver said ,and stepped away from Miya, keeping hold of her hand. "We best go, or we'll miss the feast."

"Oh my god! Yeah!" Paige cried and, gripping Ron by the elbow pulled him back in the direction of the castle.


	8. The Fire

**Chasers and Keepers**

**Chapter Eight **

"Righ' class. I've got a real treat for yeh today! Something really special" Hagrid said, clasping his hands in front of him. "Before I tell you anything else I want yeh to follow me!"

"Oh god." Miya said. "Every time he says that I feel like I've been given a death sentence."

Oliver, Paige and Ron laughed as Hagrid led the group around his hut to a section of the ground that had been closed off by a high fence that was surrounded by a bluey-green haze, hiding the contents from view.

"Hagrid, what's with that?" Paige asked pointing towards the confined space.

"You'll find out in a min dunna worry."

He strode over to a large gate and pulled it open, beckoning the students to go inside. As one they retreated backwards, all too aware of the kinds of creatures Hagrid was prone to taking on as pets.

"Come on now don't be shy, they won't hurt yeh!" he encouraged.

Oliver sighed when no one moved and, taking a deep breath, stepped forwards towards the entrance, biting his lip nervously.

"That's it Oliver! Good man!" Hagrid grinned. "If everyone will jus' follow his lead."

Paige had no wish to enter the enclosure, as she was sure no good could come of it, but she knew how hurt Hagrid would be if no one else took part.

She turned to look at Miya, hoping she would go first, but was surprised to see that she was no longer beside her. Her eyes searched the group of students trying to spot the red hair, expecting Miya to have hidden herself in an attempt to avoid going in.

However, turning around she was bewildered to see that she had run to join Oliver at the gate, holding his hand tightly.

Since Hogsmeade, Miya had become abnormally happy. Not _too _happy, just happy enough for Paige to notice the absence of the saddened gaze she usually got when Oliver was in the room. She would now sit for hours on end, grinning and laughing with him, her eyes never straying away from him for too long.

He too had had a change of character. He had become less involved in his Quidditch training plans whenever his new girlfriend was around (which was basically all the time) and more interested in the group conversations.

Not that their personality transformations had made any difference to Paige's life. Sure, it was weird seeing them holding hands and cuddling, but they weren't eating each others faces every minute of the day in the middle of the common room. And besides, Miya had been mentally dating Oliver for four years now, so if anything, it was strange not hearing her talk about how much she liked him for hours on end every night of the week.

She sighed to herself as she watched the two moving closer to the entrance of the enclosure, realising she wouldn't have Miya with her to brave Hagrid's lessons anymore. Looking back at her still unmoving classmates she marched forwards towards Hagrid, plastering a fake grin on her face as she went, who winked at her with grateful eyes.

Oliver and Miya had just disappeared through the gap in the fence, and as she could hear no screeching she concluded it was relatively safe.

She clenched her fists, and strode forward, entering the space quickly before she could change her mind.

Instantly, a wall of heat hit her. It was as though she had stepped into a furnace and her face began instantly sweating. In front of her stood a blazing fire, at least 10 feet wide, sending smoke rising up into the skies above. Although they were in a confined space, the heat wasn't too overpowering, and she could see no real threat as yet.

"Bloody hell!" Ron said, walking in to stand behind her. "Its like a cauldron in here!"

He pulled at his t-shirt to try and get some air to circulate around his chest.

"I know, but I'd rather be burning hot than be made to babysit a poisonous snake or something, wouldn't you?" Paige replied, walking over to Oliver and Miya.

"Good point." Ron replied following her.

Miya was leaning forward, her eyes glued to the fire, squinting from the heat.

"Are you trying to burn your eye sockets?" Paige laughed

"No, its just I swear there's something moving in that fire."

Paige stared into the flames, trying to see through the bright light and focus in on the logs within. Sure enough, there did seem to be some form of creature crawling across one of the logs in the heart of the blaze.

"What the fuck is that?" Paige asked, tearing her dried up eyes away from the flames.

"I dunno." Oliver said. "It's Hagrid isn't it.. It could be anything!"

"I wish them lot would get a bloody move on!" Ron moaned, gesturing towards the rest of the class. "Surprising as it may be, I don't want to spend the rest of my day being cooked alive in here."

He pulled his jumper over his head showing a sliver of his stomach, and ruffled his hair up, trying to cool himself down. Paige looked away quickly.

"Right then!" Hagrid said happily when the rest of the class had ensembled. "I dunno if any of yeh have noticed, but that fire isn't there just to keep yeh warm!"

The sweating class rolled their eyes at Hagrids 'state-the obvious" teaching methods,

"If yeh look closer, yeh might understand why." he continued as the class peered into the flames, spotting what Miya and Paige had earlier. "What we've go' in there are called Salamanders. Has anyone ever heard o' them before?"

A hand shot into the air at once. There was only one person it could be.

"A Salamander, is a fire dwelling amphibian sharing many qualities as the common lizard." Hermione Granger said quickly.

"Well done Hermione!" Hagrid said. "Yes she's right. The ones we have 'ere are a only babies so they're only as big as your average wand. As there so young, they can't fatally injure yeh but they can sure as hell give yeh a nasty burn." he grinned, as though this was good news. "Now, these Salamanders won' come out unless there is food nearby, so in a min I'm gonna go get some treats for 'em and see wha' happens. Id I can bribe 'em out, all I wan' you to do is watch the way they feed, cus I'll be wantin' yeh to write an essay on it for homework."

The class looked slightly worried as Hagrid went over to the gate to leave the enclosure.

"I'll be needed some help bringing the buckets through mind." he said turning back.

"We'll do it!" said the boiling how Ron, Paige, Miya and Oliver in unison.

"Oh that's kind o' yeh," he said leading the way out.

"My god!" Miya gasped as she stepped into the open air. "I swear my fingers have been cooking slowly in that place!" she wafted her hands from side to side trying to cool them down.

"Where's Hagrid gone?" Ron asked looking around.

"Probably gone to get those bloody buckets. We best go find him" Paige answered rolling her eyes.

"I don't see why he can't just show us pictures of some of these creatures." Miya said. "I mean, I get it that he wants us to experience it and everything, but its just not necessary!"

"I know." Oliver sighed. "It's not like Lupin felt the need to bring a fully grown sphinx in last week when we were studying them, and I still learnt what to do if faced with one. I reckon Hagrid thinks its fun."

"For him maybe." Paige said as they made their way around his hut. "But he's half giant so it's near enough impossible for any of these creatures to affect him. So he doesn't realise."

"Maybe someone needs to tell him." Oliver said. "Or at leas- woah!" he stopped suddenly, his arm wrenching back.

Paige and Ron turned to see what the problem was, and frowned as they saw Miya standing perfectly still near the hut window, staring confused into the forbidden forest.

They all followed her gaze, and jumped as they noticed what she was looking at.

A giant block dog was standing next to a tree, his gaze locked upon them, looking menacing against the darkness behind.

"How did a dog get into the castle?" Ron murmured quietly.

"I don't know. I swear its supposed to be like.. Protected from stuff." Oliver answered, still gazing at the animal.

"Yeah but that's for people and muggle's isn't it?" Paige said. "It might not work for any old animal."

"Where did you lot ge' off to?" A voice said behind them making them jump. They turned to see Hagrid staring down at them holding two buckets of meat.

"Sorry Hagrid," Miya said. "It's just there's a giant dog in the forest over there and it startled us." she turned to point, but was confused to see that the dog was no longer there.

"Oh you saw that did yeh?" he said. "Yeah I've seen it a few time now, I'd check it out for injuries if it came anywhere near the hut, but it just stays nearly hidden in the trees."

"Thinking of getting a new pet?" Oliver laughed

"Well, yeh never know." Hagrid replied. "But I can't help but feel sorry for the poor thing, out there all alone in this cold weather." he said looking worried.

"I'm sure it will come over at some point Hagrid!" Miya said smiling. "Maybe if you just leave some food for it, it might get hungry and wander over."

"This is a dog we're talking about now Miya, not Paige." Oliver said laughing. Paige punched him in the arm.

"OW! Alright, I'm sorry!" he said as she glared at him.

"I don't know why you can't just - " she began to retort before a loud yell came from the inside of the sealed enclosure.

"Wha' the hell?" Hagrid said, dropping his buckets and racing over to the gate, followed by the others.

Walking into the burning room they met a strange sight. Crabbe was standing in the centre of the space, clutching his arm, which was smoking, a nasty burn appearing on the skin. Five feet away stood the Salamander, lizard like in appearance, but burning as red as the flames behind, opening and closing it's mouth as fire burned in the back of it's throat.

"What 'appened?" Hagrid asked as he rushed over to Crabbe.

"It shot fire at me!" he yelled, his face contorted in pain.

"Only after you started poking at it with a stick through the fire!" Hermione Granger chimed in. "I _told _you not to didn't I?"

"Yeh did wha'? Hagrid said, shocked. "No wonder it burned yeh, yeh bloody idiot. We best get yeh to the hospital wing, and get that seen to."

He lead Crabbe to the still open gate before turning back around.

"Right. Class dismissed."


	9. The first match

**Chasers and Keepers**

**Chapter nine**

Oliver was nervous. He was _really _nervous. Today, the whole school would leave the warm corridors of the castle, to watch the first Quidditch match of the season, Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff.

Although he was confident that the teams extra practice had been paying off, there had been several incidents that caused him to doubt that the outcome of the match would be in their favour. Hufflepuff had a strong team this year, especially having Cedric Diggory as seeker, he was one of the best players in the school. He had been pacing the changing room for over half an hour waiting for the rest of the team to appear, and now made his way to the pitch entrance. Of course, he had Harry Potter, who was, as yet, unbeaten but in these conditions he would struggle finding the snitch, it being so overcast, leaving more time for Hufflepuff to score.

Oliver was a great keeper. Probably the best Hogwarts had seen for some time, but he never realised it. He was wrought with anxiety and self doubt, and this was made worse by the fact Miya would be here today to see him. The first game she would see as his girlfriend, and he wanted to impress her.

In the distance he saw four people walking towards him out of the castle. As they neared him he could just make the faces of Paige, Ron, Fred, George and Miya, laughing as they approached.

Oliver waved them over replacing his frown with a confident grin..

"You're early!" Ron said as he reached him.

"I wanted to check the equipment and uniforms." he replied slowly.

"Why? We all bring our own." Fred said frowning.

"Oh… yeah. I know that, but I just wanted to check that everything was in order." he said quickly.

"That makes no sense." George said.

"How do you know what needs to be done George? Are you the captain? No. I am." he snapped.

"Alright! Sorry, Captain!" Fred said sarcastically. "Come on, lets go get changed before his royal highness's head explodes."

They all followed him into the changing room, except for Miya who walked over to Oliver and took his hand.

"Hey." she murmured. "They were only joking you know."

"They were messing me around. I wasn't in the mood." he huffed turning away.

"Oliver, what's wrong with you?" she asked.

"Nothing. I just have a lot to do."

"Don't lie to me Oliver. You're nervous aren't you?"

"No!" he said turning away from her, looking toward the pitch.

"It's alright to be nervous you know." she said, but he ignored her. "Oi," she said reaching her hand up and twisting his face toward her. "It's your first game of the season. You're bound to be scared. You'd be an idiot if you weren't"

His face softened at her words and he attempted to smile down at her.

"If we lose, it will be down to me! I trained the team, I taught them new techniques and I chose the players." he rushed.

"And you've done it brilliantly." she said, placing a hand n his cheek. "You've done the best you can. It's all down to them now. You have an amazing team, and you'll win. I know it"

The confidence ringing in her voice struck Oliver like Felix Felicis. He took a deep breathe as a wave of calm hit him. The smile on his face was no longer forced as he bent down and gently kissed Miya, one hand running through her hair.

"I really should give you motivational speeches more often if that's what I get for them." she grinned as he pulled away.

"Come on then." he laughed pulling her toward the changing room my the hand. "I best go apologise to the lads."

"Good Morning Hogwarts!" Lee Jordan's voice echoed around the pitch, causing the students to stamp and cheer in anticipation. "Welcome to the first match of the year, Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff!" more screams followed.

Below the stands, the Gryffindor team stood, hands clasped tightly around their brooms, breathing deep and heavy. The muffled voices of the students above causing their hearts to beat loudly against their chests.

"Let's get down to business then." Lee's voice rang again. "Please give a huge welcome to the winner of last years Quidditch world cup, lead by Oliver Wood. Its GRYFFINDOR!"

Following Oliver's instruction, the team mounted their brooms and quickly flew out onto the pitch, grinning and waving at the thousands of students gathered in the stands. The screams from the Gryffindor end were deafening, giving the team a rush of happiness and confidence as they all joined Oliver on the ground and huddled together for the arrival of the opposing team.

"And now!" Lee Jordan continued. "Introducing their competitors, lead by Cedric Diggory, it's HUFFLEPUFF!"

Across the pitch, seven players came soaring out of the Hufflepuff changing room, circling the pitch to tumulus applause, just as Gryffindor had.

The fastest of the lot, without a doubt was Cedric Diggory, the Hufflepuff seeker who was a favourite on the team admired by many, especially girls, no doubt due to his striking good looks. He was bulkier than Harry was which would be an advantage in these conditions.

The team joined them on the ground and Madam Hooch called them all over.

"Captains, shake hands." she barked at Oliver and Cedric who reached out and grasped hands momentarily. Cedric was a nice boy, but at the end of the day, this was a match and they were the enemy.

"Mount your brooms, and at the sound of my whistle the match will begin." she said.

Oliver and Ron swung their leg over their broomsticks and kicked off from the ground, closely followed by the Hufflepuff team.

And so the game began.

Mother Nature was attacking them. The wind and rain were impairing any kind of vision that the players had, meaning that they couldn't see what each other, or more importantly, the opposing team were doing. Oliver tried desperately to keep an eye on what was going on, while shouting orders and strategy reminders at them, but his cries went unheard and ignored.

He flew around the posts quickly, keeping an eye out for any sign of the Quaffle. From what he could tell, all the players had disappeared to the other end of the pitch, all except for Harry who could be seen circling the stadium above scanning for the snitch.

All of a sudden the noise level from the students increased, a crescendo of sound travelled towards him, recognisable of a hundred screaming Gryffindors. His heart skipped a beat, as he squinted down the pitch to see what was going on, and he saw one of the Gryffindor players speeding towards him.

"We scored!" Ron yelled as he reached Oliver, grinning madly and wiping his soaking fringe out of his eyes.

"Brilliant!" Oliver beamed back clapping him on the arm.

"Listen, I think you need to call for a time out, Harry needs to sort himself out, he's flying around randomly and can't see a thing out of his glasses!" Ron shouted through the wind.

"It might be a good idea!" Oliver yelled back and signalled down to Madam Hooch on his ground who blew her whistle in reply.

As they all trudged toward the shelter under the stands Ron became aware of how cold he become. His teeth were chattering as he stepped below the shelter, joining the rest of the team and the Hufflepuffs who were also saturated and pale. He inhaled deeply to try and steady his breathing and felt a small tap on his shoulder. He turned to find himself looking into the eyes of a female Hufflepuff player. Blonde, with small green eyes, she looked up at him grinning.

"Here," she said holding out a towel "A load of these have been heated up to try and keep up warm, and you look like you need it."

"Thanks." Ron said awkwardly taking the towel and smiled crookedly. The girl nodded, broke eye contact and turned away from him, walking quickly back to join her team.

"Right!" Oliver called loudly over the noise. "Back out onto the pitch."

Grumbling and shuffling their feet they all turned and made their way back out into the rain, mounting their brooms as they went. As Oliver flew back toward the posts he made a silent wish for a quick ending to the match, as he didn't know how long his team would last in these conditions.

The whistle blew, and the match begin again.

If possible, the weather had worsened. Oliver could only see 3 foot in front of him as he squinted through the downpour. He has no idea what was happening in the rest of the game, he was just counting his blessings that the Quaffle hadn't come anywhere near him yet. There ad been several screams and cheers from the opposite end of the pitch but as far as he knew there had been no more goals from the Gryffindors. From what he could tell, the game was heading towards his end of the pitch and he gripped his broom and moved to the central pole as he saw a group of fast moving players fly into focus. The air seemed to have gotten colder as they neared and he spotted a Bludger soaring around the players. He scanned the air looking for the Quaffle, but was distracted when the screaming of the audience suddenly changed pitch. It was no longer a scream of excitement emitting from the stands, but a scream of horror.

A movement below drew his eyes to the ground, and he felt his stomach drop. Two Dementors had entered the arena and were gliding across the pitch below. He drew his wand and looked up at the rest of the players who hadn't yet noticed the disruption below.

He called out to Ron, who was the closest one to him, and pointed toward the ground. He saw Ron's face lose all remaining colour and he too pulled his wand out, gripping his broom tightly with his free hand.

A rush of wind and movement to his left made Oliver turn just in time to duck as a Bludger soared over his head.

He watched as it flew in the direction of one of the Hufflepuff beaters who, when seeing it coming swung their arm back and smacked it as hard as they could in the opposite direction.

Oliver yelled out as the Bludger, having lost control of itself hurled though the air at an alarming rate, straight toward the back of Ron and smack him hard at the of his head, creating a sickening crunching noise.

He crumpled forwards onto his broom and the female Hufflepuff beater that had hit the Bludger flew over just in time to grab his shoulders and straighten him up. It occurred to Oliver as he watched the girl try and get control of both brooms that the attention of the crowd was not focused on the activities of Ron but instead on something that was happening above the stadium.

Oliver followed their gazes up to the sky just in time to see an unconscious Harry sliding sideways off his broom and down towards the ground at an alarming rate. Reacting instantly Oliver tried to fly towards the falling boy, ignoring the Quaffle that sped past his ear and into the middle hoop, trying to reach him before he connected with the ground. But his efforts were not needed as Harry's body suddenly paused in mid-air and slowly drifted downwards onto a floating stretcher. The stretcher, it seemed had been produced by none other than Dumbledore, who had strode onto the pitch looking as livid as Oliver had ever seen him. The Dementors were no where to be found and had obviously vacated the pitch as fast as they could upon the arrival of the headmaster.

As he hovered in mid air he became aware that their were people behind him, and turned to see both teams players surrounding him, trying to see what had happened. Ron had come too, and was clutching his head which seemed to be bleeding from the back, his face was pale and clammy.

"I'm so sorry!" the Hufflepuff beater was crying. "I didn't see you in the way! I wouldn't have hit it so hard!"

"It's fine." Ron mumbled back at her blinking rain out of his eyes. "Honestly it's just a scratch, looks worse than it is."

"Don't dim it down for me! I know how much it must hurt!" she squealed.

"Look - what's you name?" Ron said, trying to calm her down.

"My name?" the girl said taken aback. "Oh its Nancy, Nancy Bennet."

"Right Nancy. Seriously don't worry, it's fine." Ron said through his chattering teeth.

Oliver watched the scene frowning, his head full of noise, unable to think properly. He turned back around and found himself face-to-face with Cedric Diggory.

"What happened?" Cedric asked, his face set and intent.

"A couple of Dementors. They have a bad effect on Harry, they caught him off guard on the train here the other month as well" he answered.

"Yes I heard about that." Cedric said. "Well I'm going to ask for a re-match. The conditions haven't been fair on any of us, and this has just made it worse." he said seriously.

"Well I can't see them saying no," Oliver replied. "It's not as though either team won so we have to settle it someway."

As he said it, Cedric's face flushed red and he looked down, looking highly embarrassed. Oliver followed his gaze and felt his stomach drop. Encased in the seekers clenched fist he saw the glint of gold , and noticed a set of silver wings beating against the boys fingers trying to escape. Cedric had caught the snitch. They had lost the game.


	10. Meeting Nancy

**Chasers and Keepers**

**Chapter Ten**

"Hey Paige, I didn't want to wake you because you looked knocked out. I've gone for a walk with Oliver I think he needs cheering up. I'll meet you in the Great hall when you're up. Miya x"

Paige read the note that had been left next to her bed and yawned loudly, glancing at her clock. It was 11am in the morning. Rubbing her eyes, she clambered out of her bed and began searching for something to change into.

It was the morning after the Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff match and she sighed heavily as memories of the night before flashed into her mind.

Harry falling… Dumbledore in a rage…. Oliver's look of pure defeat…. Miyas concerned tears …. Ron and that girl...

She frowned as that particular image came back to her. Who was that Hufflepuff who fired a Bludger at Ron? She didn't recognise her at all. Paige remembered how the girl looked at him… with almost the same caring concern as Miya had shown toward Oliver.

"Get a grip" she murmured to herself, shaking her head. It's not like she really cared anyway. At least that was what she was telling herself. She needed a distraction.

As if in response to her wish, her stomach grumbled loudly. That's it. A good breakfast is all she needed.

Assuring herself that food could mask any unwanted thoughts and feelings she may be having, she pulled on a jumper and some jeans and made her way down to the Great Hall, almost toppling headfirst down one the staircases in her hurry.

As she had expected, the Great Hall was almost empty, the happy Hufflepuffs would have risen early and already eaten , while the disappointed Gryffindors still resided in their dormitories mourning their defeat. At the end of a table however, sat the one person she had half hoped would be there. She took a deep breath and strode over the them, trying to act as indifferent as possible as the Slytherin's threw jibes at her from across the room.

"Hi, can I join you?" she asked Ron, who looked up slowly.

"Yeah, sure." he mumbled. Stabbing a piece of bacon with his fork and twirling it around slowly.

"You look exhausted." Paige said, studying his face. He had bags under his eyes from an obvious loss of sleep, and his hair was ruffled into a chaotic crop on his head.

"If you think I'm bad you should see Oliver." he said looking up at her.

"I take it he hasn't recovered yet?" she asked him quietly.

"You could say that, I only glimpsed him this morning on his way outside. He looked miserable though. He wouldn't speak to anyone." Ron replied, sighing heavily.

"Yeah he was probably going to see Miya, she left me a note saying she has gone on a walk with him."

"He must know it's not his fault. It's them bloody Dementors swarming around. The weather didn't help either." he said frowning.

"He's bound to beat himself up about it though. Miya was saying that he felt really under pressure to win it because its his first year as captain."

"Yeah, I know. I just feel bad for him…."

"Me too. Hopefully Miya will cheer him up. She has a way with words."

"I doubt it somehow." Ron said, dropping his fork back onto his plate, leaving the bacon untouched. He glanced up at Paige and the corners of his mouth turned up slightly.

"What?" Paige asked frowning. "Do I have something on my face?"

Ron laughed.

"No, its just your expression!" he said grinning.

"Why! What's wrong with it.!" Paige asked.

"You look all concerned! Like I've told you my favourite uncle just died!"

"Well excuse me for caring!" she replied winking at him.

"I'm not saying it's a bad thing or anything! It's just…. I rarely get that kind of worried look. Except from my Mum. She always looks at me like that. Like she thinks I'm about to hit a rebel stage and start jinxing random people on the street."

Paige giggled. "Yeah I can see you doing that. Except you'd be caught really quickly…."

"Are you saying I can't be stealthy?" he asked feigning being offended.

"No, I'm just saying you'd stick out like a sore thumb because of your hair!" she laughed.

"Oh well that's charming. You're not too far off it yourself you know." he glanced up at the top of her head. "You're practically one of the ginger tribe yourself"

"Oh don't you start! I'm always getting that from Miya!" she sighed, smiling.

"God can you imagine what our kids would look like?" Ron said looking down the table.

"Merlin's beard, we'd be setting them up for a life time of torment." Paige replied.

"They'd be the Hogwarts beacons." he said, pursing his lips into a tight grin.

"Yeah…. I can see them now.." Paige said pretending to look wistfully up at the sky above them.

The silence that followed made her look down at Ron, who was watching her with a strange look in his eye. It struck Paige how odd it was that they had been talking about their 'future children'. She could tell that this had dawned on Ron as well, but he didn't seem to look uncomfortable at the thought, almost intrigued. She looked into his eyes, and became very aware of the burning feeling in the pit of her stomach that had nothing to do with hunger.

"Paige…." Ron began taking a deep breath. "I need to tell you -"

"Hi! Can I sit here!" came a squeaky voice from above them.

Paige's head shot up to look at the girl who had interrupted Ron's train of thought.

It was her. It was the Hufflepuff girl from yesterday.

"Urm.. Yeah sure." Ron murmured awkwardly. Paige frowned, angered that the girl had butted in on what she was sure was going to be an important conversation. Ron obviously caught her expression.

"You.. Er… don't mind, do you Paige?" he asked.

"No! No of course not, I was just going anyway." she said quickly, placing a fake smile on her lips and standing up.

"Oh, you don't have to leave because of me!" the girl said, in the same squeaky voice.

"No… really. I have things to do." Paige said slowly.

"Oh well, if you're sure." the girl answered twirling her hair between her fingers. "I wanted to speak to Ron anyway." she giggled.

Paige's face started to burn red, at the look in the girls eye.

"Right. Of course.… " she said, composing herself. "I'm Paige by the way. Paige Murphee."

"Oh, I'm Nancy. Nancy Bennet..

"Nancy. Fucking. Bennet." Paige said through gritted teeth. She was pacing up and down the empty common room.

"Who does she think she is coming and sitting at the Gryffindor table the day after they beat us in a match!" Miya said after they had discussed the events at breakfast..

"I know! She's not the Queen! Honestly Miya I wish you had been there! She has this squeaky little voice like she's been sucking on helium lollies all day! And she kept beginning her sentences with 'Oh!" like it made her seem cute and dizzy. It was sickening."

"Actually I bet you wish I _weren't _there. Or you and Ron would never have had your moment." Miya giggled.

"It wasn't a moment! It was just…..a…. I don't know what it was. I may never find out know because of that stupid girl. She must have been able to tell it we were having a conversation that was not to be interrupted."

Miya sat back in the chair and frowned as she thought over what she had said.

"Do you think they are going to become friends then?" she asked Paige, who was still pacing.

"I bloody hope not! I'm not hanging around with that little skrewt!"

"You'll have to if Ron is. Unless you don't want to see him?"

"Of course I want to see him! I just don't want _her _ around"

"Okay, Paige… listen. If worst comes to the worst and this girl _does _pal up with him, you need to think carefully about what you're going to do."

"Jinx her? Poison her? Set Helena RooCuk on her?" Paige said hopefully.

"I was thinking of something a little less obvious than that" Miya laughed."

"What do you mean less obvious?" Paige answered slowing down her pacing to look at her friend.

"I'm not sure yet…. All I'm saying is that if this girl is going to be trying to 'work her magic' with Ron then maybe we could… work out magic with her." she said.

Paige grinned and sat down opposite her. Miya had the same glint in her eye that she had when they spiked Helena's cauldron in potions last year.

"What are you thinking of Miya?" Paige grinned beginning to get excited.

"I'm thinking…" Miya replied slowly, grinning. "That Nancy Bennet has just met her match….."


	11. Unhappy Hogsmeade

**- Chapter 11 - **

"Hey loser, wake up!" Miya called from across the dormitory, throwing a pillow at her sleeping friend.

"Go away!" Paige grumbled, pulling her quilt up over her head. "I want to stay in bed."

"You can't! We're going to Hogsmeade today!" Miya said.

"I don't care." Paige mumbled.

"Oh, that's fine then. At least I'll have Nancy to talk to." Miya said sighing.

Paige sat up quickly.

"Why is _she _coming?" she snapped.

"Look Paige, I've been thinking about what happened yesterday and I've decided to give this Nancy a chance." Miya said looking down.

"Why on _earth _would you do that?" Paige said, shocked.

"Because really, she didn't actually do anything did she?" Miya said, sweeping her hair off her face.

"Yes she did!"

"No Paige.. She didn't. All she did was talk to Ron, and we can't judge her over that can we? If it comes down to it I will take your side, but I think that we will just be making things difficult by being mean to her."

Paige frowned at her friend and crossed her arms. "Fine. I'll be nice to her. But I'm not going be her friend. It's just not gonna happen."

"That's fine" Miya said grinning, and clambered out of bed.

"So why have we agreed to go Hogsmeade again?" Paige asked kicking her covers off herself.

"Because I promised Oliver I would to cheer him up." Miya replied pulling on some clothes.

"Oh.. I'm sorry let me rephrase that. Why have _I _agreed to go to Hogsmeade again?"

"Because I'm your best friend that's why! And I refuse to stand in Quality Quidditch supplies alone."

"Urgh. Fine. But you owe me one!" Paige grumbled looking for something to wear.

….

Twenty minutes later, the two girls made their way down the marble staircases to the Entrance Hall where Oliver, Ron and Nancy were all waiting.

"Hey guys!" Miya said as they reached them.

"Hi." they chorused back, as she went over to Oliver to kiss him softly.

"How are you feeling today?" she smiled taking his hand.

"A bit better thanks." he said looking down at her.

"Oh, by the way Miya, I'm Nancy." Nancy grinned holding a hand out for her to shake.

"Hi Nancy." Miya replied, taking her hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"Oh, and you!" Nancy said smiling broadly. Miya glanced at Paige who rolled her eyes.

"Great, now the introductions are over, can we go!" Ron said, walking toward the door.

"Oh yeah, lets!" Nancy said and went to link Ron causing Miya to glance nervously at Paige who scowled at her.

"I'll race you!" Miya said suddenly, and began running, full belt down to the school grounds.

Paige, catching on fast, giggled and chased after her. "Come on you lot! Or do you want to be beaten by girls?" she called back.

"I will not be beaten!" Ron laughed and pulled away from the grip of Nancy to run after them, Oliver following his lead, grinning.

"Oh hey! Wait up!" Nancy called, trying to catch up.

"You snooze you lose!" Paige called back as she reached Miya who was slowing slightly.

…..

Out of breath, but laughing, the group finally made it to Hogsmeade.

"I'm in so much pain!" Paige gasped clutching her sides.

"I think my legs are going to drop off!" Miya said.

"Then you'd be even shorter!" Paige replied grinning.

"Oi!" Miya said shoving her in the shoulder.

"Hey, where's Nancy?" Ron said looking around.

"I don't know, she was behind us." Oliver said.

"Oh there she is!" Ron said smiling as in the distance the outline jogging toward them.

"Oh, I told you to wait!" Nancy said when she reached them, gasping for air.

"Sorry, we just couldn't help ourselves!" Oliver laughed, but Nancy just frowned.

"Anyway…" Miya said, "Where do you want to go?"

"Quality Quidditch Supplies!" Ron said quickly making Paige jump.

Paige sighed and rolled her eyes. "There's a surprise!"

"Always the tone of enthusiasm with you Paige." Ron said.

"Oh, I can't wait to go in! I want to look for some new gloves!" Nancy said grinning and bounded off in the direction of the shops..

"Merlin's Beard." Paige said glaring after her.

"Paige… you promised you'd be nice to her!" Miya said raising her eyebrows.

"I _am _being nice to her face! You said nothing about being nice when she's not around."

"Urgh, fine." Miya sighed and walked off to go and find Oliver.

…

"Oh, I love this shop _so _much!" Nancy squealed.

"Yeah me too. It's like a little ball of sunlight that brightens up my day." Paige said, her voice thick with sarcasm. "OW!" she gasped as Miya kicked her in the leg.

"Can't I even make a joke anymore?" she said hopping up and down. Nancy and Ron turned around to look at her.

"Oh, What's wrong with your foot Paige?" she asked looking concerned.

"Nothing… she just has cramp." Miya said quickly.

"Oh I know what that's like! It can come on so fast can't it? Like out of nowhere!"

"Yeah it can!" Miya smiled.

"Oh, I forgot! I needed to find the Beater's section for my gloves!" she said, and smiled broadly.

"I'll come with you. I need to look at the Chasers bit as well." Ron said.

"Oh right okay, I think it's over by the broom stands." she said and departed quickly.

"There's another pain that came out of nowhere in my life recently too." Paige grumbled. "I like to call it Nancy."

"Was that an invitation for me to kick you again Paige?" Miya asked.

"No! You didn't have to do it so hard you know!"

"Yes I did. I needed to get my point across." Miya grinned. "Where's Oliver anyway?"

"I have no idea. Probably drooling over some new broomstick…. Oh no, there he is!" she said pointing to the far corner of the shop where all the Quidditch books were kept.

"The only time you will ever see that boy reading, is in this shop. Let's take a moment to admire it shall we?" Miya laughed crossing her arms, her eyebrows raised.

"Looks like we aren't the only one's admiring him.." Paige said as a group of students shifted to reveal the figure of Nancy, standing very close to Oliver, trying to read the book he was holding. Miya stopped breathing momentarily and clenched her jaw.

"Look's like Nancy is interested in whatever it is too!" she said, pasting a smile on her face. "Well we best go see what all the fuss is about!" she announced and marched quickly over to where the couple were standing. Paige followed quickly.

"I was wondering where you had gotten to!" Miya said as she reached them, turning Oliver round and grabbing hold of his hand.

"Oh, we were just looking at this book about injuries that have happened during matches!" Nancy said excitedly.

"No Kidding." Miya said, smiling at her, slightly more forcibly that before.

"Oh yes! Oliver was just telling me how in 1954 a match had been played in a thunderstorm and a bolt of lighting had hit one of the seekers, just as he caught the snitch! They wouldn't let him have the points though because no one actually saw him touch it and the snitch was burnt to a crisp!" she said.

"Well my Oliver does know all about these things!" Miya laughed. "I love him telling me little Quidditch facts like that!"

At her words, Oliver looked down at Miya, his mouth hanging open slightly.

"Miya - " he began, but Paige butted in quickly.

"I can't believe that he never got the points! After being hit with lightening! I bet that left him sore in the morning."

"Yeah, I'm sure it would have put the cramp in your leg to shame!" Ron said from behind them.

"Ha bloody har," Paige replied. "I'm glad your sympathy is running deep Ron."

"Oh Ron, Paige is right! You don't understand how bad cramp can be!" Nancy said. "I mean I get it all the time in my knees. I got it earlier when I was running, but that's probably because I'm so short!" she laughed.

"Aww that is true!" Oliver said, "I'd say you're even shorter than Miya!" he grinned at his girlfriend who had gone slightly red.

"Oh I don't know about that!" Nancy said, putting her hand on her head as if measuring herself.

"I think you are! Looks like you'll be the new leprechaun among us Nancy!" he replied. "Sorry Miya, your short legs are no longer worthy of the title!"

Miya, who was staring at Nancy with an odd expression in her eyes, realised that she was being spoken too and laughed loudly.

Oliver jumped and frowned at her delayed reaction and began scanning her face with his eyes.

"I can't do this anymore!" Paige called suddenly, sensing Miyas situation. "I need to leave this shop and get some air." she grabbed Miya by the arm and pulled her quickly out of the shop, leaving the confused trio behind her.

…...

As they left the shop Paige stopped and turned to look at Miya.

"You ok?" she said cautiously.

Miya, who was still red, squeezed her eyes tight and took a deep breath.

"I am the better person, I am the better person…" she began to whisper.

"Have you gone nuts?" Paige murmured tilting her head to the side.

"No, shush. I am the better person…" She continued to whisper. "I am the better person… I will not rise to this…. I am over reacting….. It's annoyed me… I'm feeling annoyed… I am the better person… than that…. STUPID BLOODY BANSHEE!" She shouted suddenly balling her hands into fists.

"Wow…." Paige said. "And I though I was the crazy one…"

"Did you _see _the way she was going on about Quidditch!" Miya screeched. "Like she was the bloody queen of all knowledge! Sucking up to Oliver and trying to impress him with her interest in those books! Well if she likes the book so much she can ram it up her bloody -"

"Woah Miya, she might hear you!" Paige said beginning to laugh.

"I'm sorry… am I supposed to care! Little miss 'I'm so short just look at me because its cute!' Did no one _tell _her that _I _am the short one? She cant just barge in and take my place!" she carried on, breathing heavily.

"So…. I'm taking it you don't like her then?" Paige asked wiping tears of laughter from her eyes.

"Where did you get that idea?" Miya said glaring.

"Hey, calm yourself down a minute and we'll think of a plan of action." Paige said, raising her hands.

"What do you mean?" Miya frowned.

"I mean….. now we _both _don't like her, it is acceptable to do everything in out power to get rid of her! Am I right?" Paige asked smiling.

"Yeah…" Miya said looking up with a glint in her eye. "Yeah you are…. But what on _earth _are we going to do? The boys love her.."

"I don't know… we need something that will keep us in the clear. Because we don't want the boys to blame us. We have to be subtle."

"Subtle…. Are you kidding?" Miya said sighing. "We are doomed. We are the most unsubtle people on the planet!"

"I know that…. So maybe we could get someone _else _to do the dirty work?"

"Oh yeah okay." Miya said sarcastically. "Lets just contact our Hogwarts hit men to do the job! Why didn't I think of that!"

"Urgh, just give me a minute okay… there must be someone that we can involve." Paige paused for a minute and bit her lip, thinking.

….

"Excuse me." a voice sounded, interrupting her thoughts. Paige looked up to find a young boy from their year staring back at her. And it wasn't the prettiest of sights…

The boys greasy hair was smeared down to his forehead, covering a spotty completion and what appeared to be a type of rash forming on his skin. His name was Edgar Willis. The only Ravenclaw that the girls new of that had absolutely no friends. He was quiet, intelligent and arrogant…..

A light bulb went off in Paige's mind.

"Oh hi Edgar!" she called remembering his name. He looked slightly taken aback by her contact with him.

"Hel-Hello." he stammered raising his eyebrows.

"I've been meaning to talk to you for a while!" she said smiling at him sweetly. Miya turned to look at Paige her mouth hanging open, obviously confused.

"You have?" he asked slowly.

"Yes I have!"

"Is it about the Charms homework? Because I've told you before I'm not doing it for you." he said sighing.

"No, don't be silly! I wouldn't use you like that!" she replied giggling, causing Edgar to frown in suspicion. "I just wanted to tell you something… Well technically it's not about me it's a favour for a friend!" she said looking very meaningfully at Miya, who still seemed bewildered.

"A friend?" Edgar asked curiously.

"Yes Edgar, a friend. You see one of my .. Erm…. _friends… _ has been having difficultly controlling some …. Feelings… that she has been having for you for some time."

"What kind of feelings would these be?" he asked her folding his arms.

"Erm…. Romantic feelings." she replied holding her breath. Miya gasped beside her as she realised what Paige was trying to do.

"That isn't funny Paige." Edgar said looking highly embarrassed.

"I'm not joking! Am I Miya?" she said looking at her friend.

"Erm.. No! She's not, this girl.. Our friend has been feeling this way for some time!" she said smiling. "She asked us to pass on the message to avoid embarrassment."

Edgar frowned and began wringing his fingers together.

"Well… If I _were _to believe you, which I don't!" he said "Why did this girl want you to tell me?"

"What do you mean?" Paige frowned

"Why did she want you to tell me if she's embarrassed?" he said looking at the floor.

"Oh she's not embarrassed to like you!" Miya said. "She's embarrassed that you won't feel the same way!"

Edgar looked up, his eyes wide.

"You mean…this girl _actually _likes me? Legitimately?"

"Of course!" Paige said smiling.

"Well…. Who is she? What - erm - what's her name?" he asked breathing deeply.

Miya and Paige exchanged glances and grinned.

"She's called Nancy." Miya said. "Nancy Bennet.."


	12. Voices near the lake

Chapter Twelve

The distant sun shone through the dense clouds as Miya and Paige made their way out of Hogwarts into the grounds. Pulling her jacket closer to her body, Miya began recalling the events of the previous day.

"Do you reckon we were a bit harsh?" she asked Paige.

"What do you mean?" she replied, sticking her tongue between her teeth as she tried to force a pair of gloves over her hands.

"Was it wrong to set up Edgar and Nancy? I feel bad..." she muttered, shoving her hands in her coat pockets.

"Course not. She has it coming to her. It's not our fault she's a psycho!"

"I don't feel bad for _her!" _ Miya replied in disgust. "I mean is it wrong to involve Edgar?"

Paige didn't answer for a moment as she considered this, then sighed heavily.

"I would say i agree with you.." she began, "but i cant. He really is a toerag. You should see the way he treats me in charms; constantly commenting on my work and telling me i'm incompetent."

"That's true... and I've heard everyone saying that they tried to make friends with him and he's just told them to get lost." Miya said sounding reassured.

"Exactly! Honestly don't worry about it Miya, if our plan works out then you won't be complaining." Paige said grinning.

Miya nodded and began absentmindedly kicking bits of grass into the air. They didn't say anything else about the matter as they continued to stroll across the grounds, instead striking up a conversation about the upcoming potions lesson.

"I'm going to fail you know." Miya sighed heavily. "I was speaking to Angelina Johnson in the year above yesterday, she said that the potion that Snape has asked us to make is for NEWT students! How are we supposed to do it?"

"I know... the only reason he set it is because he overheard Daisy Moffat say that the only potion Snape needed to master was a powerful anti-grease shampoo." Paige replied laughing to herself.

"Yeah, the poor girl. She has a month's worth of detention with him you know?"

"To be honest it's her own bloody fault for saying it without checking who was standing behind her."

"Yeah but he's like a Ninja isn't he? You never know when he's gonna pop up out of no where!" Miya said making dramatic arm swipes. Paige giggled and looked down toward the lake.

"Is it just me, or are there a couple of gingers sitting down by that tree?" Paige said, pointing toward the large oak that stood over the lake.

Miya grinned as she squinted in the direction of Paiges arm.

"I think you may be right... looks like _our _gingers if you ask me."

"I wonder what Fred and George are doing down there at this time in the morning?" Paige said, frowning.

"Not sure... shall we be sneaky to see if we can find out?" Miya asked.

"I don't see why not!" she replied, and they both instantly dropped to the ground and began slowly creeping down the hill.

They went unoticed, as they arrived at the base of the tree, pressing themselves against it to hide from view.

Paige put a finger to her lips as she tilted her head to the side, listening in on the boys conversation.

"...well it's like i was saying to Lee earlier. You can't trust anyone who doesn't know how to take a joke!" one of the twins said.

"I know. I mean it's all well and good not finding something funny, but to ruin it for everyone else is just out of line!" the other continued, "It's not like we were hurting anyone."

"Most people just turn a blind eye to the stuff we do. Like Hermione, she doesn't like it when we use first years as testers but she lets us get on with it most of the time."

Paige and Miya exchanged confused glances.

"And besides, it wasn't even real..."

"What wasn't real?" Miya asked suddenly, stepping out from behind the tree. The twins yelped and shot their heads around to look at her.

"For god sake Miya!" Fred shouted, breathing heavily.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" George asked, scowling.

"We were just wondering what you were moaning about." Paige said, placing her hands on Miyas shoulders.

"Well it's none of your business!" Geroge snapped turning around.

"Ohh don't be mardy with us!" Miya said, sitting down next to them.

"Yeah we aren't the ones who ruined your prank..." Paige said slyly.

The boys exchanged disgruntled looks.

"That was nothing... not important" Fred muttered looking away.

"Oh don't be like that!" Miya said pushing his arm. "Just tell us what happened. We aren't going to care!"

"No, seriously. It's nothing for you to worry about." George said.

"It's not us is it?" Paige asked looking worried.

"No! No, its not you!" George replied.

"Then tell us!" Miya said, sticking out her bottom lip.

The twins looked at eachother worriedly.

"Okay..." Fred began slowly. "Basically... we were trying to pull a prank on someone... and somebody else got in the way..."

"Who?" Paige asked, leaning forwards.

"Never you mind." George said.

"Oh come on guys! When have we ever cared who you don't get along with?" Miya huffed crossing her arms.

"I know, but this is different." George replied.

"I take it we know these people?" Paige enquired.

"Yeah.." Fred sighed. "You know them..."

"That's the problem." George continued. "You are kind of friends with this 'destroyer of fun' so we don't wanna make it awkward."

"Oh i see... well you can still tell us!" Miya said. "It won't change how we act with them. I promise!"

"Yeah!" Paige interjected. "Please, please, please, please, plea-"

"Fine!" Fred said loudly.

"But you have been warned...you are not going to like it!" George continued.

"Okay. We are prepared!" Miya said, sitting up onto her knees. Paige mirrored the action.

"Right.." Fred said. "Me and George had this idea that we would play a little prank on our dear brother, by putting some fake spiders in his bed..."

"Poor Ron!" Paige interrupted, "You know he hates them!" she frowned.

"Yeah, whatever, it was all in good fun." George said quickly. "Anyway... we had already planted them under his cover last night, and he announced that he was going up to bed."

"Naturally me and George wanted to hear his reaction, so we stood at the bottom of the staircase to listen." Fred said. "We must have been there for 10 minutes, but we didnt hear a sound from him. So we were about to make our way up to the dorm to check he hadn't died, but someone stopped us halfway up." his face contorted angriliy.

"Who was it?" Miya asked.

"Well thats the problem." George said. "Someone knew what we had done, slipped into his room and took all the spiders out!"

"Who though?" Paige asked. Fred sighed loudly.

"Don't judge them okay..."

"Okay we promise." the girls said in unison.

"It was ...Nancy..." George admitted, tensing his face, waiting for a reaction.

The two girls just stared at him in stunned silence for a while, then turned to eachother and doubled up laughing. The twins looked taken aback.

"What are you laughing at!" George asked, looking from one girl to the other.

"Nancy!" Miya gasped through her laughter.

"What about her?" Fred frowned.

"It's ok Fred, don't look so worried!" Paige giggled clutching her sides. They continued to look on confused.

"Okay, okay." Paige said, when she had calmed herself down. "We have to tell you two something about Nancy..." she said.

Over the next ten minutes the two girls recounted everything that had happened between them and Nancy and their plans to get rid of her. As they told the story, Fred and George broke into identical grins.

"So you both hate her? Is that right?" George asked.

"Yes!" they said together, smiling.

"Oh.. well that's a relief! We figured you had accepted her into the group!" Fred said.

"Pah! No, we want her out of it!" Miya said giggling.

"Well I have to say i'm incredibly impressed!" George said. "That you have had the initiative to concoct these plans!"

"Yeah girls, well done!"

"So you don't think we are being too mean to Edgar?" Miya asked.

"Nahhh, he's an asshole! Don't worry about offending him!" Fred said, crossing his arms.

"That's what I said!" Paige said smugly. "She's a complete cow! Why would she ruin your fun like that?"

"I dunno. She's a goody-two-shoes." George rolled his eyes.

Miya sat up quickly as he said it, looking out toward the school.

"I'd be careful what you say now.. looks like the goody-two-shoes is coming this way..." Miya said. "Bringing my boyfriend with her!" she scowled.

"And Ron!" Paige squealed. "What's she doing hanging around with them on her own!"

"Now, now ladies, calm down." Fred grinned. "They are coming this way look."

Sure enough, the three of them were slowly nearing the tree which their friends were sat under.

"Hey guys!" Ron shouted, waving at them.

"Hey!" Fred shouting back.

Miya jumped up and ran over to Oliver, flinging her arms around his neck and kissing him enthusiastically. Paige giggled to herself as she watched Nancy stalking away from them.

"Hey Paige." Ron said sitting down next to her. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah not too bad. You?" she asked him, smiling.

"Yup."

"Oh hello everybody!" Nancy said, dropping to the ground next to Ron.

"Hey Nancy..." Paige said, struggling not to roll her eyes.

There was an awkward silence as the group sat and waited for Oliver and Miya to release eachother and join them. Finally the couple strolled across hand in hand and sat together on one of the jutting out roots of the oak tree.

"How long have you guys been down here then?" Oliver asked.

"About half an hour." Paige replied, watching Ron pulling out grass.

"Did we miss any good conversations?"

"No!" George said quickly. Oliver looked at him suspiciously.

"You sure?" he asked frowning.

"Positive." Miya said turning to look at him. "Just about our potions lesson tomorrow. That was all." she kissed him on the cheek smiling.

"Ahh i see." he grinned, tightening his arms around her waist.

"I'm starving." Ron moaning, rubbing his stomach. Paige laughed and reached out for her bag.

"Good thing you have a friend who is well prepared." she giggled, pulling out a box of chocolate frogs.

"You are a life saver!" he grinning taking a frog.

"I know." she smiled.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Nancy slowly balling her hand up into a fist, giving her an enormous amount of satisfaction.

She passed out the frogs to everybody else, and then begrudgingly held the box out to Nancy.

"Want one Nancy?" she asked.

"Oh..." Nancy started, looking at the box. "Oh, no thankyou. I'm trying to watch what i eat, i want to keep in shape for Quidditch." she smiled sweetly.

"Right..." Paige said, looking guiltily at the three wrappers already littered around her.

"Oh, actually that was the reason i was coming down here. I wanted to go for a swim." she said standing up.

"In this weather?" Fred said, raising his eyebrows.

"Oh yes! The cold water will make my muscles work harder!" she said.

She walked over to the edge of the lake, and pulled her top over her head, revealing her perfectly toned stomach, and brightly coloured bikini top.

"Oh, does anyone want to join me?" she asked, turning around.

Paige looked at Ron, and was angered to see him staring blankly at Nancy, chocolate frog held loosly in his hand.

"No thanks." Miya said cooly, gripping Olivers hand tightly.

"We will." Fred said, nudging George and raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah we will!" George grinned, jumping up and pulling his top off.

"Oh okay!" she smiled. Pulling off her trousers. "Don't swim too close though, i don't want to get my hair wet!"

"We won't..." Fred said, wading into the water.

Paige and Miya watched in disgust as Nancy followed Fred and began swimming around slowly, allowing her body to become accustomed to the cold.

Around her, Fred and George swapped a mischievous glance and dived under water.

"Oh where have the guys gone?" Nancy called, looking around her.

"No idea!" Miya replied, grinning.

From behind Nancy, two large ripples suddenly appeared, and before she knew what was happening Nancy squealed and vanished underwater.

"Nancy?" Oliver called, jumping up.

"Sit down, Oliver." Miya sighed pulling him back. "It's just the lads messing around.

Sure enough, within a few seconds the soaking wet figure of Nancy emerged out of the water, spluttering and gasping, Fred and George appeared either side of ther laughing.

"GET ME OUT!" she screamed thrashing around madly.

Between them , the two boys managed to drag her out of the lake, and onto the grass.

"Get off me!" she snapped, tearing her arms away from them.

"Lighten up Nancy it was only a joke!" Paige said giggling.

"Yeah come on, it was just a bit of fun!" George said sititing on the grass.

"It wasn't funny! My hair is soaked!" she said, running her hands through her saturated locks. She looked up at Ron as though expecting him to say something, he just stared at her blankly.

"Here Nancy, do you want me to dry you off?" Miya offered, pointing her wand at her. "It will only take a minute."

"No! I'm going back up to the castle!" she said, and stodd up quickly.

"Don't be like that Nancy." Fred grinned.

"Like what? I'm wet and cold and its all your fault!" she snapped.

"You are the one who wanted to go swimming." Ron spouted up. Paige and Miya roared with laughter.

Nancy's cheeks burned red, and without another word, she turned and stalked off in the direction of the castle.

"Bit of an overreaction don't you think?" George said grinning.

"Yeah a bit.." Ron turning back around and rolling his eyes. "Want another frog Paige?" he offered, passing her the box.

"Yes please!" she replied, and chuckled to herself as she caught Miyas eye.


	13. The trouble with Potions

**Chapter Thirteen**

Paige sighed heavily as she took her usual seat -a rickety old stool that creaked if you moved half an inch on it- at the back of class later that day. She looked around the room with its old decaying walls wishing that she could be anywhere but there.

"Kill me now..." Miya mumbled, joining her as she dumped her bag on the desk.

"Don't be stupid. That would be the easy way out. And there's no way you are leaving me to deal with this alone!" Paige replied, stowing her wand (rarely needed in this lesson) back in her bag.

They waited in a miserable silence for a while while the rest of the class, looking equally as gloomy filed into the room and took their seats. Before long, Ron arrived, frowning as he sat down at the table infront of them and began softly banging his head against the desk.

"You'll kill brain cells doing that you know." Paige called to him. He turned around slowly scowling at her. "And trust me you'll be needing every one of them to make the potion today." she grinned.

"How are you smiling on a day like this?" he asked her. "We are all about to be subjected to two hours of torture and humiliation and yet you still look like we are on some kind of holiday!"

"It's called optimism Ron! Just think of sitting down in the great hall later and eating a well deserved meal." Ron moaned quietly.

"That's not helping!" he said rubbing his stomach grumpily.

"Sure it is! It's taken your mind of the potion" she winked at him.

"Oh Ron is she teasing you?!" said a voice behind them. He looked up at Nancy and dropped his hand from his stomach. Paige and Miya bit their tongues, both holding back angry retorts.

"No, it's just her attempt at being helpful..." he replied, placing his head in his hands.

"Oh well it obviously hasn't helped!" she said giggling. "Oh is that seat next to you free? I hate sitting so near the front, Snape always comes to me first!"

Ron opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by a call from the other side of the room.

"Nancy!" the voice said, and Edgar Willis appeared beside her panting slightly.

"Oh... hello Edgar..." she said slowly, looking the boy up and down. He stared at her in silence looking very happy with himself. "Can I help you with something?"

"Well as a matter of fact, I believe I can help you with something." he said quickly, glancing at Paige and Miya, who were both holding back smiles.

"Oh and what is that?" Nancy said raising her eyebrows.

"I couldn't help overhearing you telling Ronald here about your seating problem. And it just so happens that I have a seat reserved especially for you next to me in the back corner!" he gasped. "Snape rarely comes over, he concentrates on the centre of the room normally!"

"Oh... erm. That's very nice of you Edgar." she said awkwardly. "But I am afraid that I have already promised Ron that I would sit next to him this lesson to help him with his potion." she said gesturing behind her. To her surprise Edgar grinned broadly.

"Ah but you see that seat is already taken!" he exclaimed happily. Nancy whipped round and sure enough, Seamus Finnigan had occupied the seat and was taking out his books, spreading them across the desk.

"Wha-? Seamus, I was going to sit there." Nancy exclaimed shooting a look at Paige and Miya who were desperately trying to suppress their giggling.

"Ahh I'm sorry Nancy, but I've taken all my stuff out now." He said grinning. "But I hear Edgar has saved you a seat so it has worked out for all of us!" Ron sat very still, staring a bit too intently at his empty cauldron.

"Oh Yes, I understand that but I really-" she said.

"Honestly Nancy, it's a perfect seat. Less rickety than these and is just far enough away from Snape to be ignored." Edgar said eagerly, gesturing towards his table. Nancy's cheeks flushed red as she tried to think up a reason to escape the inevitable.

"Oh, You see... Edgar." She said slowly. "I really appreciate the offer, it's just that... I prefer to work... alone. You know? Without any distraction."

"But you were going to sit by Ron!" Miya said innocently.

"Oh Yes." Nancy said, clenching her teeth. "Thankyou Miya. But still - I mean - today - it's just - I enjoy -" Nancy's eyes widened as she tried to stammer her way through the excuse, giving Miya and Paige a world of amusement.

"Nancy, Nancy, Nancy!" Edgar said, raising his hands infront of him, an amused expression on his face. "You don't need to explain anything. I understand totally."

"You-you do?" she asked frowning at him.

"Of course I do." he smiled reassuringly at her, as a father would when talking to a fearful child. "Listen. I have been previously warned about what your reactions to my saving you a seat might be, and all I have to say is that it's okay! I know how awkward these things might be, and I believe that your worrying could be avoided by simply telling me yourself exactly how you feel." Edgar stared into her eyes, rocking gently on his feet.

Meanwhile Miya and Paige were panicking. Whenever Edgar finally revealed to Nancy that he knew about her 'true' feelings, they had never planned to be present. Paige was staring at Edgar, biting her lip, her eyes wide and anxious, while Miya, coming to her senses began routing in a cabinet behind her frantically.

"Edgar.." Nancy said, her eyes narrowing in confusion. "I don't think I understand you. I didn't realise that I needed to 'avoid my worrying' by revealing anything to you." Edgar laughed softly and smiled up at her.

"I think you do understand Nancy. I realise you may be nervous about coming clean but I assure you, I will react in an agreeable gentlemanly fashion." he said.

"Oh Edgar, I didn't realise that this seat thing was such a big deal to you, but personally it has not been keeping me up at night! Please tell me what you are talking about." she huffed, obviously becoming irritated.

"Okay." Edgar said quickly sensing danger. "I'll make it as clear as I can." he brought himself up to his full height - not a particularly difficult feat- "I have recently become aware that you have been having feelings towards me other than those of a welcome acquaintance. And by this I mean feelings of romanc-AHHHH!" Edgar suddenly screamed and shoved his arm behind him, trying to touch his back.

"What's wrong!" Paige said, jumping up and rushing round the table to him. He didn't reply just continued yelling and began tearing his over-robe off.

"Oh no." Miya squeaked from her seat. "Edgar I'm so sorry!"

They all looked round at her, as she sat with one hand over her mouth in horror, while the other clutched a half full bottle of what looked dreadfully like Salamander blood, that was cracked down one side.

"I'm so so so sorry, I tipped it over when I got my book out my bag!" she shrieked, I think I poured it down his back!"

Edgar took one look at the bottle, his eyes wide and began yelling worse than ever, bouncing up and down in pain.

"What is going on!" a voice came from the classroom doorway. The sneering face of Professor Snape had appeared in the doorway, brow furrowed as he watched the terrified boy who was still trying to rip his robes off.

"He's spilt Salamander blood down him." Nancy said, stepping away from him fearfully. Snape swept over to Edgar and gripped his shoulder.

"To the hospital wing with you." he snarled. "Someone take him. Finnigan, why don't you do the honours."

"Why not Nan-" Paige began, but Seamus had already leapt up, gleeful at the opportunity to miss the lesson. Snape swept off to the front of the class, as Seamus grabbed his bag and went to fetch Edgars.

"Oh dear.." Nancy said with fake sympathy. "That poor boy, that must have hurt an awful lot. Well I guess that leaves your seat empty Ron! And with Edgar gone, I suppose I should take it." she smiled widely as Ron nodded at her, chewing the inside of his cheek.

Paige sat back down, defeated, in her seat. She glanced at Miya and then at the bottle of Salamander blood and raised her eyebrows.

"So," she whispered. "What a coincidence that just as Edgar was about to turn us in, such an unfortunate thing should happen." Miya looked at her with wide innocent eyes.

"Yes. Wasn't it just. Such an awful thing for him..." she opened her book smiling and wouldn't say another word on the subject.

"Silence class." Snapes voice broke the chatter. "And prepare yourselves, for an undeniably difficult day." Paige sighed heavily, wishing she too had accompanied Edgar to Madam Pomfrey.


End file.
